Tonight, I'm Gonna Let You Be My Equal
by A.Eelif
Summary: The sequel to "Tonight, I'm Gonna Let You Be The Captain". Byakuya and Renji have been in a sexual relationship for a few weeks and Renji is beginning to feel used. Will Renji ever confess how he feels about his Captain? If he does will Byakuya reciprocate his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach, the characters, or settings.

* * *

Hiya, I'm back! I decided I was going to split this sequel into chapters, but I'm not sure how many yet. I also want to say, before you start carrying on about Byakuya being OOC, you have to remember that he and Renji have been fucking for a few weeks and he acts differently in the bedroom than he does in the office or as a Captain.

Okay, with that out of the way, you know what to do. Read and review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. If you didn't like something or you think I messed something up let me know in a polite way. I don't mind critiques if that's what they really are.

I'm shutting up now. Read!

* * *

The redheaded Lieutenant of Squad Six was sitting at his desk having just finished his day's worth of paperwork. He'd been distracted all day because for the last two weeks he and his Captain had been sexual partners and at the beginning of the day Byakuya had given him that 'meet me in my bedroom tonight' look. Renji couldn't wait to be naked and panting with his equally naked and moaning Captain. Everything Byakuya did that day caused Renji to just want to take the noble right there in the office!

The Lieutenant lets out a sigh as he props his head on his hand. There were only a few minutes left until he could leave the stuffy office and join Byakuya in the bedroom which couldn't come any sooner. He was already ashamed to say that he'd excused himself from the office to 'relieve' himself in the restroom…twice. He'd never known anyone else that could make him feel this way and he loved it, but he wasn't sure Byakuya felt the same way.

Ever since their first time together, Byakuya's words had constantly played through his mind every time they were together. The sixth Captain had proclaimed that it was just sex, but that's not what it felt like to Renji. Before the redhead can think anymore on Byakuya's words, the black haired Captain loudly straightens a stack of papers bringing Renji from his thoughts, "You are free to leave, Abarai."

The crimson haired Lieutenant stands up and bows his temporary goodbye to the sixth Captain, "Good evening, Captain Kuchiki."

Renji quickly leaves the office knowing he has just enough time to get home and clean himself up before making his way to the Kuchiki manor. Once the redhead finishes making himself presentable (including taking his hair down because Byakuya liked it better that way), he begins his journey to the manor and just walks in once he's made it to his destination. Apparently, Byakuya had informed the servants that Renji could enter the mansion without a hassle. The tattooed man makes his way to the Captain's bedroom and opens the door. As soon as the scarlet haired Lieutenant lays eyes on his Captain his mouth drops open at the sight of Byakuya lying on the futon completely naked.

When the noble notices the expression on Renji's face his lips turn up into a small smile, "I have been waiting for you. Now, kindly shut the door."

Renji nods and closes the bedroom door before making his way toward the raven haired Kuchiki, "You look so fuckin' sexy lying there like that."

Before the sixth Lieutenant can join Byakuya on the futon, the Captain holds up a pale hand halting the eager redhead, "Take your clothes off and get on all fours."

The redhead doesn't argue as he begins stripping his clothing off. Renji knew he'd be bottoming tonight and that didn't bother him one bit. It wasn't the first time he'd yielded to his Captain. Byakuya preferred to be taken, but sometimes the noble liked to be the dominant one and tonight was one of those nights. Byakuya stands up in all his naked glory and guides Renji to the futon where the tattooed shinigami gets down on all fours just as he was told.

The sixth Captain walks around the submissive man as if he's a predator cornering his prey and only stops walking when he's standing behind his Lieutenant, "It has come to my attention, Renji, that you have been a naughty Lieutenant." He can see that the redhead is already hard just from seeing him naked. This makes the pale man smile, but he continues speaking, "Why have I come to this conclusion you ask? Well, you see I know that you excused yourself twice to go to the restroom and pleasure yourself."

Renji lets out a surprised gasp, "But, Bya…"

"There is no use in trying to deny it, but I want to hear you admit it, Renji." The Captain reaches a pale hand out to slowly caress the Lieutenant's right ass cheek causing the redhead to shiver from his touch, "I want you to say that you are a dirty boy who masturbates in the office."

Renji gulps loudly as he feels Byakuya's hand shift to his left ass cheek and lightly squeeze it, ""I-I'm a dirty boy who…who masturbates in the office."

"I believe that kind of behavior calls for a punishment. Don't you?" The noble's delicate finger's trace patterns across the soft skin of Renji's ass.

The redhead can already feel the drops of pre-cum dripping from his cock at the feel of Byakuya's hand on his ass and the lustful sound in his Captain's voice, "Yes, Captain…please, punish me."

The head of the Kuchiki Clan's fingers travel up and trail along Renji's spine causing goose bumps to appear on the tattooed skin, "You want a punishment?" Byakuya's slim fingers make their way up Renji's back and soon slide under his body to his chest where the noble lazily pinches the Lieutenant's nipple causing a groan to escape said Lieutenant's lips, "What kind of punishment do you think is fitting for this particular transgression?"

A shuddering moan can be heard from Renji as the Captain keeps up his teasing on the redhead's nipple, "W-whatever you…mmm, think is…(moan) b-best."

"I have always believed in corporal punishment." He immediately halts his erotic caressing of his Lieutenant's now stiff nipple making Renji groan in disappointment, "Meaning, a naughty boy like you should be punished with a hard, stinging, delicious spanking for excusing himself and not inviting me to join him…don't you?" When the redhead hesitates with an answer, Byakuya raises his open hand and smacks the tattooed man's ass hard, "Answer me!"

"Y-yes, Captain Kuchiki. I deserve a spanking." The scarlet haired shinigami can feel his ass stinging from the hard contact of Byakuya's sword calloused hand. His hands were the only part of his body that weren't smooth and that didn't upset Renji one bit.

The raven haired Captain smiles at the red hand print appearing on his Lieutenant's ass and immediately continues their dirty little game, "And, what were you fantasizing about while you were touching yourself?"

Once again Renji doesn't answer fast enough, earning him another powerful slap to his bare backside, "Y-you! I was…I was fantasizing about you!"

"I see and what was I doing to you, Renji?" Before the submissive man can answer he receives another spanking, "What was I doing?"

Tremors of masochistic pleasure wrack Renji's body at the feeling of the noble's hand stinging his flesh, "Fucking me! You were…fucking me and…and y-you were touching me!"

"Good boy." The Captain gently rubs Renji's sore ass as if to soothe it as a reward for answering his questions, "Now, I want details. Where was I touching you?"

The redhead takes in a deep cleansing breath before answering, "You were…you were …" He winces as Byakuya spanks him again much harder than the other times as if telling the Lieutenant to hurry up, "You were jerking me off and…and you were fucking me…you were fucking me so hard!"

"Is that what you want me to do to you, Renji?" The noble takes a step back not touching the redhead at all, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Hearing Byakuya use the F word and seeing the usually stern, stoic Squad Six Captain being so playful caused Renji's already throbbing cock to twitch, "Yes, Captain…I want you to touch me…I-I want you inside me!"

"And, do you think that a few measly spankings are enough to cleanse you of all your bad behavior?" The Captain lets out derisive chuckle, "I think not…me fucking you is a reward." A superior smile forms on Byakuya's pale face, "A reward that has not been earned."

A very undignified and not at all manly whimper escapes Renji's throat, "Please, Byakuya…I-I need you…just tell me what I have to do."

An amused gleam flashes in the grey eyes of the Kuchiki, "I want you to prepare yourself and say 'I am a naughty Lieutenant who loves to be spanked by my master'. Then and only then will I fuck you."

Renji's brown eyes widen at his lover's words. Byakuya had never asked him to do something like this before, but it's not as if he was asking something unreasonable. He could do this for his Captain, right? He'd done it alone plenty of times anyway, but apparently he wasn't doing it fast enough because the redhead suddenly felt another solid smack to his already throbbing ass, "Yes, Captain…whatever you want."

"I'm waiting, Renji." Byakuya backs up again to admire his work as well as make sure he has a full view of the show his Lieutenant was about to give him.

Renji swallows the nervous lump in his throat as he holds his body up with one hand and uses the other hand to stroke himself gathering some of his own fluid on his fingers. The tattooed shinigami lets out an embarrassed sigh as he lets his chest make contact with the futon raising his ass higher in the air. He then snakes his hand between his legs and slowly inserts his slickened index finger inside himself. He lets out a groan because he knew the Captain's piercing grey gaze was watching him. The Lieutenant eventually finds a nice rhythm and adds a second finger, but suddenly the noble speaks, "I do not hear what I require before giving you what you want."

Renji's cheeks turn pink, but he knows that if he wants his Captain to join him he had better say it, "I'm a (moan) n-naughty Lieutenant who (gasp) who l-loves to be sp-spanked by my (groan) m-master."

"Louder, Renji." The dark haired Soul Reaper makes his way across the room to retrieve the massage oil, but never takes his eyes off the arousing actions of his Vice-Captain, "I cannot hear you."

The redhead can feel the sweat forming on his tattooed skin as he pumps his two fingers in and out of himself. He wanted Byakuya to stop teasing him and just have sex with him already, "I'm a naughty L-Lieutenant (moan) who loves to be…ah! spanked by my…master!"

The noble watches as the redhead's fingers disappear and reappear from his muscular body at an increased speed and the sixth Captain's own very hard cock jerks at the sight of Renji being so inappropriate, "Tell me how bad you want me." Byakuya opens the massage oil and slicks his erection with it causing him to emit a low groan.

The brown eyed Lieutenant hears his lover groan and becomes impossibly more turned on, "I can't t-take it…(gasp) I need you so…so badly! (moan) I wanna…I wanna (groan) cum…I wanna cum for you!"

Byakuya hears Renji's desperate plea and knows that he can't wait any longer either, "Stop, Renji, you've earned your reward."

The scarlet haired Soul Reaper removes his fingers and lets his hand fall tiredly to the futon, "I can't wait, Byakuya! Hurry!"

The sixth Captain quickly makes his way to the trembling Lieutenant and grabs the tattooed hips of his lover as he forcefully enters the quivering opening thrusting his entire length in all at once. Byakuya lets out a groan as he feels Renji's tight walls involuntarily spasm around him. The two men remain still for a few seconds as both of them try to reign in their pleasure so as not to end things too quickly. The redhead can feel his Captain's cock throbbing inside him and just can't wait any longer as he pushes his ass back making Byakuya's arousal inch deeper inside him. The nobleman takes the hint and grinds his hips hard against Renji's body before pulling out and snapping his hips forward again.

Byakuya not being very vocal during sex unless he needed something left Renji's voice to be the loudest in the bedroom, "Harder…(moan) f-fuck me harder! Oh, gods it feels so (groan) fucking…g-good!"

The sixth Captain pumps into Renji with more force causing him to let out a loud moan himself, "W-what else…do you (gasp) want? Tell me…what you (groan) need?"

"I want you to (sigh) touch me…t-touch me like…(groan) like in my fantasy!"

Byakuya can feel the sweat forming on his brow as he continues to slam into his Lieutenant, "Beg me to (gasp) do it."

Before the redhead can beg his Captain to touch him, he feels an unbelievably wonderful feeling erupt inside him, "Oh, right there! Do that…(moan) do th-that again!"

The Kuchiki heir knows that he's finally found the spot he'd been looking for and nails Renji's sweet spot again causing the crimson haired man to let out another plea for more, "I-I am almost (groan) there, Renji!"

"Touch me, please!" Thinking his lover isn't going to grant his request, Renji begins pumping his own weeping cock, but before he can pick up speed Byakuya slaps his hand away and takes over, "Yes! Faster!"

The black haired Captain can feel his orgasm fast approaching, but knows that Renji is close too. He feels the redhead's muscles contract around him as said redhead lets out a string of moans and profanities as he cums onto Byakuya's hand and the sheets of the futon. The sixth Captain's release follows close behind and with a satisfied groan Byakuya spills his climax into the panting Lieutenant.

The two spent shinigami collapse to the futon in a sweaty, panting heap. Finally, the lovers gather their bearings and lie beside each other as Renji breaks the silence, "That was fun."

An exhausted smile appears on Byakuya's face, "I am glad you think so."

Renji loved it when he made his Captain smile. Byakuya didn't smile for just anyone or very often and the redhead was glad he was one of the few who got to see it, "Is it weird that I like being spanked?"

The raven haired man nods, "Yes, but I am glad that you do."

The sixth Lieutenant lets out a tired chuckle, "I should get going." Renji stands up and stretches missing the disappointed frown on Byakuya's face.

"You are welcome to shower here before you depart." The naked Kuchiki pulls the sheet over his sweaty body watching the redhead redress.

Renji shakes his head making the red locks sway against his tattooed shoulders, "Nah, I'll do all that at my place. I don't wanna keep you up." He finally manages to get all his clothes back on and walks back to the futon, "I have the day off tomorrow."

"Yes, I am aware. I did not forget." The brown eyed man leans down and captures his lover's lips tenderly in his and kisses Byakuya softly. When the kiss ends the noble gives Renji a silent plea with his grey eyes, "I take it you will return tomorrow evening?"

The Captain made his voice and tone sound indifferent, but the redhead knew the pale man wanted him to return tomorrow, "Yeah, I always do." He stands up and walks to the bedroom door before turning to look at Byakuya again, "I'll see you tomorrow, master."

The tattooed Soul Reaper leaves the Kuchiki manor and slowly makes his way back to his own place. He's so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't even realize it when he arrives at his own door. He opens the door and walks in as he quickly makes his way to the shower. He undresses again and steps under the warm water.

He always hated the way he felt after leaving the Kuchiki manor. Renji always had a great time while he was there and every thing always felt so good whether he was seme or not, but when he got home he always felt like a common whore. Byakuya had never once asked him to stay or told him he loved him. Was his Captain just using him for sex?

The ruby haired Lieutenant always came home and headed straight to the shower to wash away the shame of being used. The first time he and the nobleman had finished having sex, Byakuya said it was just sex, but that couldn't be true…could it?

Renji finishes his shower, dries off, and flops down on his futon still completely naked. He lets out a remorseful sigh at the way things had turned out for him and his Captain. He felt disgusted with himself, but he knew he couldn't stop and he knew that tomorrow would find him in the arms of the sixth Captain once again.

He finally closes his eyes and manages to go to sleep wishing Byakuya's warm body were lying next to him.

TBC…

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I won't take forever and year posting the next chapter so don't worry. Thanks for reading and as always, Love Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach, the characters, or the settings.

* * *

Hey, peeps! Here is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first chapter. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or favorited the first chapter. Read and tell me what you think.

Also, if any of you readers like Fruits Basket I have a recommendation for you. My cousin (who has been mentioned several times in my fics) has written a fic for that fandom called "Cousin's Comfort". If you're interested in that or her other two fics (Twilight fic: "An Understanding" and Bleach fic: "Monkey Dust") her pen name is SexyandIknowIt19.200. She doesn't write smut like me, but you should still give them a read. I think they're pretty good, but she is my cousin so don't take my word for it. Go read them yourself.

As for right now, read chapter 2 of this fic!

* * *

Renji was enjoying sleeping late on his day off…that is until he started being shaken awake and having his name repeated over and over again. His brown eyes flash open to see the Ninth Division Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi looking at him, "Shuhei? What are you doing here and how did you get in here?"

The redhead rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits up making sure the sheet is covering his naked body. Shuhei smiles as if his being there is nothing unusual, "I came in through the front door. Do you always leave your door unlocked?"

The sixth Lieutenant runs a hand through his unruly bed hair and lets out a sigh, "No, I don't, but I was really tired last night and I forgot. Now, what are you doing here?"

The dark haired shinigami sits down at the foot of Renji's futon before giving an explanation for his presence, "I was just stopping by to make sure you were still alive."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The ninth Lieutenant shrugs, "It's just that no one has seen you in a couple of weeks. Sure, you're at the Lieutenant's meetings, but after work hours you drop off the face of the Soul Society."

"I've just been busy is all." The tattooed redhead flops back down on the futon, "Is that a crime?"

"I don't guess so, but what are you so busy doing that you can't come have a drink with your friends once in a while?" A curious look appears on Shuhei's scarred face.

Renji's cheeks heat up as images of what he'd been busy with run through his mind, but Shuhei doesn't notice the pink tint to his ruby haired friend's face, "Just stuff."

"Just stuff, huh?" Shuhei stands up and helps himself to some of Renji's food, "What kind of stuff?"

The redhead lets out an annoyed sigh, "Just Squad Six stuff. I've been with Bya…Captain Kuchiki. Don't worry about it."

Shuhei becomes so quiet that Renji sits up to see what he's doing. The ninth Lieutenant is just standing in the kitchen with a half eaten piece of fruit in his hand and a thoughtful expression on his face, "With Captain Kuchiki you say?"

"Yeah, what about it? He is my Captain."

The black haired Soul Reaper places the piece of fruit on the table and resumes his sitting at the end of the futon, "I can't believe you thought you could keep this from me."

Renji's heart skips a beat at Shuhei's words, "What do you mean?"

"I know all about you and Captain Kuchiki's secret meetings." He notices the redhead's eyes widen, but he keeps on talking, "I can't believe you got so lucky! Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position?"

An angry expression plays across Renji's face at Shuhei's words, "Excuse me!"

The ninth Lieutenant notices his friend's anger and holds his hands in front of his body in surrender, "Whoa, calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. I just think it's awesome that Captain Kuchiki is helping to train you to fill one of the empty Captain's positions."

The angry expression on Renji's face quickly changes to one of relieved shock, "Training…yeah, training. It's just that Captain Kuchiki doesn't want anyone to think he's showing me favoritism or anything. That's why it's a secret." The redhead lets out a calm sigh, "He doesn't want people to think he's available to train everybody that wants it."

"My lips are sealed, but since today is your day off do you think that maybe you could hang out with us tonight and have a few drinks?" Shuhei gives him a pleading look waiting for Renji's answer.

Renji, on the other hand, thinks about the meeting he's supposed to have with Byakuya tonight, "Um, not sure…Captain Kuchiki is pretty strict with the training, but I'll see what I can do."

The dark haired Lieutenant's hopeful face falls at Renji's words, "Aw! Come on! Just one night to take a breather won't hurt."

"I just don't wanna blow this opportunity." He shoots Shuhei an apologetic look, "I'll talk to my Captain about it later."

Shuhei stands up. "Alright, I guess I'll let you get back to sleep." The ninth Lieutenant walks to the door before turning around to face his friend, "You need it…Captain Kuchiki must really be wearing you out."

Renji gives Shuhei a smile, "You have no idea."

"Well, see ya…hopefully." The black haired shinigami leaves Renji's home with a wave.

The crimson haired Lieutenant lies back down and closes his eyes. He was so relieved Shuhei thought that he and Byakuya were just training. The redhead finally manages to fall back to sleep, but not for long.

A few hours later, Renji is awakened by the feeling of something heavy resting on top of him and the feel of something warm and wet on his neck. He opens his brown eyes and lets out a surprised gasp when he sees his Captain straddling his hips as he kisses and licks the redhead's tattooed neck, "B-Byakuya? What are you doing here?"

The dark haired noble sits upright revealing his pale, bare chest, "Would you like for me to leave?"

"No! I mean…you can stay." The Lieutenant's cheeks turn pink from his own response, but Byakuya doesn't seem to notice, "What are you doing here? I thought you were working?"

"I was, but I was interrupted by an impromptu Captain's meeting which ended sooner than expected. I thought I would stop by and see how your day off was progressing." The Captain caresses Renji's naked chest with his palms, "Do you always leave your front door unlocked?"

"No, I just…" The redhead stops his sentence short when the realization that his Captain isn't wearing any clothes hits him, "A-are you naked?"

"When I walked in I saw that you were naked and I just thought I would even the playing field." The raven haired man points to a pile of black clothing in the corner, "My robes are over there." Byakuya bends over and catches Renji's lips with his as he plunges his tongue into his Lieutenant's mouth. Renji's tongue quickly joins Byakuya's and the two men share a wet, passionate kiss before breaking apart to breathe, "Are we done talking, Renji? I have to get back to the Squad Six Building soon."

The redhead nods as he feels the blood in his body rushing toward his groin. He and Byakuya had never had sex anywhere but in the nobleman's bedroom and Renji couldn't believe the dignified Kuchiki heir wanted to have sex in his small, poorly decorated home, but the Captain's lips were telling Renji that the older man didn't mind one bit.

The sixth Captain was nibbling on Renji's earlobe at the same time as he was grinding his rock hard cock against Renji's equally stiff erection. These actions caused the redhead to groan loudly and lift his own hips to try and gain more friction against his lover's hardened flesh, "Please, l-let me have you." Renji wraps his arms around Byakuya's body and kneads the pale skin of the noble's back and shoulders, "I want you."

Byakuya kisses his Lieutenant's throat and Adam's apple before raising his torso to look into Renji's lust-filled eyes, "You are awfully impatient today, Renji." The noble grinds his hips roughly against Renji's once more making them both moan and shudder with the pleasure it brings, "What do you have for lubrication?"

The tattooed shinigami regains his composure and points to the small table beside the futon, "In there…I have some oil."

The sixth Captain leans over just enough to open the drawer and get the oil without leaving Renji's lap. Byakuya opens the oil and pours some onto his fingers before placing the remaining oil on the floor beside the futon. The older man rubs the oil between his fingers for a moment to warm it before pinching the redhead's nipples with his oil slick fingers. Renji closes his brown eyes and lets out an appreciative moan, "Do you like that, Renji?"

"Yes, more." The Lieutenant arches his back trying to make contact with his lover's skillful fingers.

An amused smirk plays at the corner's of Byakuya's lips at the blissful look on Renji's face as he continues to twist and rub the tattooed man's nipples, "Are you ready for the main event, Renji or should I continue?"

"I-I'm ready…please, Byakuya."

The dark haired noble slides down Renji's body to rest between the redhead's legs. He grabs the oil and pours some more in his palm. He once again rubs his hands together to warm the oil before grabbing Renji's cock and spreading the slick liquid up and down his Lieutenant's shaft. He pumps Renji's thick cock a few more times just to hear the husky groans escape his crimson haired lover before he climbs back on top of the younger man with his opening hovering just above said cock.

"Wait, Byakuya…what about preparing you?" Renji's brown eyes widen as Byakuya ignores his words of worry and slowly slides down the redhead's pulsing cock impaling himself little by little until Renji is fully seated inside his Captain.

The sixth Captain has his grey eyes closed with a crease between his black eyebrows as he stays perfectly still waiting to adjust to Renji's size settled deep inside him. The redhead bites his bottom lip as he grips the sheets of the futon to keep from thrusting up into the wonderful heat of his oh so tight Captain. Just when Renji thinks he can't take it anymore, Byakuya places his hands on the tattooed chest beneath him for leverage as he lifts his ass up and slams it back down. The raven haired Soul Reaper lets out a shuddering moan as he continues his up and down movements on the redhead's swollen cock.

Renji lets go of the sheets and places his large hands on the smooth ass of his lover as he helps to guide that delightfully sinful ass along his aching shaft. Renji loved to watch Byakuya's facial expressions during the throes of passion. The stoic noble usually always had the same cold look on his face, but during sex Byakuya actually looked and acted like any normal, horny man would and Renji thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He loved the way Byakuya's skin glistened with sweat and how content the Captain looked as he bounced furiously up and down as he rode Renji. Everything about Byakuya Kuchiki was beautiful in Renji's eyes.

After several minutes, Byakuya's slow movements quicken as he rotates his hips with each downward motion. The two men's breathing becomes labored and gasps can be heard interspersed with the moans and sighs. Finally, the dark haired shinigami lets out a pleasure-filled sound as Renji's cock slams into his sweet spot, "Ah! I'm…so (groan) c-close!"

The redhead loved the way his Captain's voice sounded when he was close to climax, "Just don't…stop! Please, (sigh) don't…st-stop!"

The sixth Captain continues to ride his Lieutenant's cock hard and fast making sure Renji's arousal pounds his sweet spot with every impact. Suddenly, Byakuya's body seizes up as his orgasm spills onto Renji's chest without his own cock ever being touched. Just the feeling of his subordinate's hot, throbbing cock so deep inside him and all the wonderful friction was all it took, "Renji! Ah!"

The noble's entrance shudders forcefully around Renji's erection making the redhead shoot his load inside the writhing, gyrating man above him, "Oh! Feels so…(gasp)…Byakuya!"

The pale Captain relaxes his body and rests his head on Renji's chest as they catch their breath. Eventually, Byakuya lifts himself off his Lieutenant's body and lies beside him, "To answer your earlier question of why I am here is simply because I will not be available tonight."

"Oh, okay…um, why not?"

Byakuya sits up and begins smoothing his black hair down, "The Head Captain assigned me an extra written assignment and I thought I would just finish it tonight."

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you in the office tomorrow." Renji tries to keep the hurt from his voice as Byakuya stands up and redresses.

"Yes, I suppose you will." Then without another word the nobleman leaves Renji's home.

Renji pulls the sheet up over his head as he buries his face in the pillow making sure no one can hear the painful scream that rips passed his throat, "Who am I kidding? He just came by to get his daily fuck in! Why am I so stupid?"

The only thing that consoles Renji is the fact that at least tonight he would be able to go out and get drunk with his friends.

TBC…

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2! I've decided that I'll probably have 4 chapters, but it could possibly be 5. Not sure yet, but keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again for reading! As always, Love Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach, the characters, or the settings.

* * *

Hey, Chapter 3! There is no lemon in this chapter…sorry! I know, I'm being so mean, but the next chapter will have a lemon to make up for this chapter's lack of one. Also, I want to say thanks to everyone who has supported this fic. Your reviews and faves mean a lot to me. I'm also very pleased with the compliments to my lemons *blushes*. I didn't realize they were written well enough to actually be mentioned in reviews so thanks a ton!

One other thing…and you will probably hate me for this, but there is an itty bitty baby cliff hanger-ish ending…I'm a bitch I know. I promise I will make up for all my wrong doings in the next chapter.

Okay, now just one more thing before you read. I'm so sorry I made everyone hate Byakuya so much! He's gotten slap threats and angered sighs of exasperation in several reviews. Anyway, here is chapter 3...read, review, enjoy!

* * *

Renji tried his hardest to get back to sleep after Byakuya's departure, but he just couldn't. He was just too distracted by the noble's earlier actions and finally he just decides to get off his futon and clean himself and the futon up as well as get something to eat. The redhead had told himself that this time was the last time, but he'd said that before and every time he saw that gorgeous man his resolve just flew out the window. He didn't know what to do because he loved the alone time with his Captain, but he felt like trash when he was back alone.

He lets out a distressed sigh as he dresses and gets ready to meet his friends. The time arrives for him to leave his home and head to the bar. He was hoping a night out with friends would ease his racing mind and stop him from thinking about Byakuya.

When he enters the bar he sees Rangiku, Shuhei, Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and even Rukia sitting at their usual spot. The ninth Lieutenant notices him first and draws everyone else's attention to his presence. They all smile and wave him over as if he wasn't heading there on his own anyway. Renji hadn't realized how much of his time had been taken up by his Captain until he began to be filled in on all the bar gossip he'd missed.

The redheaded Lieutenant tries his hardest to have a good time and gossip with his friends, but his thoughts just wouldn't let him. Shuhei and Rangiku asked him several times if he was okay and he just nodded and told them he was tired and not feeling well. They took his word for it, but he could tell that Rukia wasn't buying it and he really didn't want Rukia to find out the real reason for his depression.

Renji finally excuses himself for the night and says his goodbyes to everyone. He leaves the bar and begins walking to his own home, but unsurprisingly he hears quick footsteps behind him. He knows it's Rukia without turning around, "Can I help you, Rukia?"

The petite shinigami grabs Renji's sleeve and spins him around to face her, "What's wrong with you tonight? Do not say you're tired or sick because it isn't true. I know you better than that."

"It's nothing, Rukia. Just go back to the bar." He tries to turn back around, but the small woman is stronger than she looks and tightens her grip on his sleeve preventing him from looking away.

A hurt look appears on her face, "Something is wrong, Renji. I don't like seeing you so depressed. You aren't acting like yourself and I'm your best friend so I should be able to know what's wrong!"

The tattooed man lets out a loud sigh, "I'm just having some…love life trouble." His cheeks turn pink at the amused expression on Rukia's face.

"Oh." She finally lets go of his sleeve and tucks a piece of black hair behind her ear, "I didn't know you were dating anyone."

His cheeks go from pink to red, "That's the problem, I'm not dating them…just having amazingly, hot sex."

Her violet eyes widen as a pink tint dusts her own cheeks, "You have a fuck buddy!"

"Shhh!" He quickly covers her mouth with his large hand, "I'd rather the whole Seireitei didn't know my personal business."

Rukia nods and Renji removes his hand, "Sorry…who is it?"

He looks away from her curious face with an even deeper blush. There was no way he was going to tell her that he was having amazing sex with her older brother, "Um, that I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Her excited expression fades with a frown.

He grabs her small hand in his and begins walking toward his home dragging her with him, "If we're gonna talk about this then let's talk about it at my place and you can't tell anyone anything I tell you…not even Ichigo!"

The diminutive Soul Reaper nods and doesn't argue as her tattooed best friend continues to lead her to his home. He only lets go of her hand once they're inside his home and seated around the kitchen table drinking tea.

Rukia blows the steam from her cup and takes a sip before bringing up their previous discussion, "So why can't I know who it is?"

The Lieutenant just stares at his cup of tea wondering how to begin his explanation, "I should make something clear before I say anything else." The adopted Kuchiki nods and looks on with interest as the redhead takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out, "I'm having amazingly, hot sex with a…guy."

He drums his fingers nervously on the table as he waits for his words to fully sink into his friend's brain. Finally, her eyes widen as she gasps loudly, "What? Since when did you go homo?"

"This is the only guy I've ever had sex with…so I guess just recently." He finally takes a sip of his tea trying to calm himself down enough to tell Rukia the actual problem he's having.

"Now I'm even more curious as to who it is." She notices Renji almost drop his tea cup at her words and she frowns, "Why can't I know?"

He runs a nervous hand through his red, pony-tailed hair, "When you hear how fucked up the situation is you'll understand. If this guy finds out I'm talking about it then things will be even more fucked up. So, I just can't tell you who it is."

She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest, "But, I won't tell anyone."

"You say that now, but you'll tell your best girl friend and then she'll say she won't tell anyone, but she will and then that person will tell someone and that person will too and so on and so forth until everybody in Seireitei including my fuck buddy hears about it." He takes in a deep breath before continuing, "So just hear me out and try to help me and don't worry about who it is or I won't tell you anything."

A disappointed expression is plastered to her face, but she knew Renji needed to talk and he trusted her. She nods agreeing to his terms, "Okay, but now I won't be able to fantasize about you and whoever having hot, gay sex."

The Lieutenant gives his best friend an uncomfortable look, but decides not to comment, "Me and this guy have been having sex like I said earlier, but I'm in love with him and I have been even before the sex started, but I'm not sure if he feels the same way."

He takes another sip of his tea as he waits for Rukia's response. Eventually, the small woman speaks, "So you don't know for sure if he loves you back…you're just assuming?"

"Well, of course I haven't asked him!" The tattooed shinigami buries his face in his hands and lets out a sigh, "I'm almost positive it's just sex for him. He's never told me he loved me or even asked me to stay over after sex. Hell, he even said it was just sex after our first time!"

Rukia looks at her distraught friend and doesn't remember a time when he'd ever sounded so desperate, "Wow, you're in deep, huh?"

"So deep, Rukia." He uncovers his face to look at her again, "I don't know what to do!"

"Idiot!" She shakes her head in disbelief, "Isn't it obvious?" He shakes his head pitifully and she rolls her eyes, "You have to tell him how you feel and see if he feels the same way."

His eyes widen in horror and he actually drops his tea cup, breaking the cup, and spilling tea everywhere, "I can't do that!"

"Why not?" She watches the spilled tea drip off the edge of the table as all the color drains from Renji's face.

The redhead blows out a frustrated breath, "Because, if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way then I'll make a fool of myself! I'll be rejected and I can handle rejection, but if he starts to feel weird by my loving him then he might not want me at all!" He stands up and begins pacing the kitchen, "I have to be with him even if it is only sex."

"Are you listening to yourself?" She follows his pacing with here eyes, "You sound like a teenage girl. If this guy only wants you for sex then I say get rid of him. You have way more to offer than sex."

He stops his pacing and gives her a look of incredulity, "Yeah, right…like what, Rukia?"

She lets out an amused giggle at the expression on his tattooed face, "Don't put yourself down, Renji. This guy can't be as great as you make him out to be…like he's royalty or something." The Lieutenant looks away from her at that statement, but she continues talking, "You're nice and caring, you work hard, you're loyal, a great friend, you're strong, a great fighter, a good Lieutenant, you're not as dumb as you let yourself believe you are, and you're pretty easy on the eyes. You have a ton of great qualities."

He walks into the bedroom and flops down onto his futon with Rukia following behind him. She sits beside him on the futon and rubs his muscular back with her small hand, "You're just sayin' that because you're my best friend."

"No, I'm saying that because it's true. You're being too hard on yourself."

He shift a little and rests his head in her lap, "And, how would you know if I'm a good Lieutenant or not?"

Rukia lets out a sigh as she begins twisting a piece of ruby colored hair around her tiny finger, "I know because my brother told me so."

Renji sits up so quickly that Rukia accidentally pulls several strands of red hair out of his scalp, "Captain Kuchiki said that?"

She hides the hair behind her back before he notices, "Yeah, he told me that he was unsure about you at first, but now he thinks the two of you work well together. He also said that he's afraid that with the Captain shortage and you being able to do bankai that he'll lose you as a Lieutenant." She smiles at the happy expression on her friend's face, "He said that he was sure they'd ask you to take the Captain's exam and that even though you'd make an excellent Captain he'd still hate to see you go."

"And, Captain Kuchiki actually said that? You aren't just sayin' that to cheer me up?"

She shakes her head, "He actually told me that." She grabs his hand in both of hers and squeezes it lovingly, "So you see, if you're good enough for my brother then you should be better than good for this mystery guy of yours."

"Yeah." He swallows down the nausea he feels coming up his throat at Rukia's words, "Maybe, you're right."

"Of course I'm right." She lays down on his futon and puts her hands behind her head, "Don't let this guy walk all over you. When you see this guy again you tell him how you feel and if he doesn't go for it then you tell him it's over. It's simple as that."

He lays down beside her with a worried look still plastered to his face, "It sounds simple, but even if he doesn't share my feelings and I do walk away that won't stop me from loving him." He lets out another sigh, "How do you just stop loving someone?"

"I can't answer that for you. Sometimes you just have to let go even it hurts you."

The two shinigami are quiet for a long time, but finally the redhead speaks, "Hey, Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could spend the night? We could stay up and talk like we used to when we were kids." He gives her a hopeful look and she nods.

"Of course I will." She smiles at knowing she and Renji are still as close as a brother and sister even after all these years, "What are friends for?"

He returns her smile and gives her a tight hug, "Thanks, Rukia. At least I know you love me."

"Always…even if you do sound like a chic right now."

The next morning, Renji wakes and notices that Rukia has already left for her squad duties at the Thirteenth Division. He closes his eyes again, but suddenly remembers his own duties and realizes he only has two minutes to get to the Squad Six Building, "Shit! I'm never gonna get there on time!"

The sixth Lieutenant takes the fastest shower of his existence as he struggles to get dressed and get to work. The redhead manages to get dressed and eventually makes it to the office where Byakuya is (as always) already there having his morning tea.

The nobleman looks up from his own work at the panting and sweating second seat standing in the doorway, "You are late, Abarai."

"I'm very sorry, Captain Kuchiki." He bows his apology, "I overslept, sir."

"I see." Byakuya is wearing the same uninterested expression as always on his handsome face as he waves Renji into the room, "Your work awaits you, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." Renji quietly walks to his desk and attempts to fill out the mountainous pile of papers, but he just couldn't concentrate.

He'd decided last night that Rukia was right. He didn't have to be anyone's play thing and he was certainly good enough to find someone who did love him if Byakuya only wanted sex. He was still nervous though and sick to his stomach. He hated the thought of losing those nights of passion with his lover and he also hated the thought of how awkward work would be, but he had his mind made up. If Byakuya didn't want all of Renji Abarai then he couldn't have any of Renji Abarai.

That night, Renji makes his way to the Kuchiki manor and walks in with no hassle as usual. He walks to his Captain's bedroom and takes a deep breath, but before he can open the door he hears Byakuya's voice, "Come in, Renji."

The redhead's heart had never beaten this hard before and he felt nauseous and lightheaded, but somehow he found the courage to walk into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

His mind was set and tonight was the night he discovered how Byakuya truly felt about him…no matter how gorgeous the Kuchiki heir looked.

TBC…

* * *

I'm a bitch! Sorry, but I promise I won't take forever to post the next chapter. Haven't I been pretty quick with my chapters…have a little faith. Read and review…critique if needed and as always, Love Ya!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach, the characters, or the settings.

* * *

I'm back and making up for that awful cliff hanger. I won't say too much about chapter 4 and I hope I didn't take too terribly long to update this. Once again I wanna thank everyone that read, favorited, followed, and reviewed the last 3 chapters. You are loved and appreciated. I hope you all like this chapter as well.

Oh, by the way, there will be 5 chapters meaning one more after this one. You can count though so that was unnecessary for me to specify. Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Renji sets his brown eyes on the beautiful man that is his Captain and his resolve begins to waver. Oh, how he didn't want to give up these nights. He just wanted to forget everything and devour the noble standing in front of him, but the Lieutenant knew what he had to do and he shakes his head to get rid of the erotic images floating around in his mind. Just as the redhead is about to open his mouth and speak his mind, the raven haired Captain unties his robe and lets it fall to the bedroom floor revealing his complete nakedness underneath.

Renji can feel himself becoming hard against his will at the sight of his Captain, but he was determined to say what he had to, "Byakuya, I…"

Before the tattooed man can finish his sentence, Byakuya grabs him by his lapel and smashes their lips together roughly. Renji was so lost in the wonderful kiss that for a moment he forgot what he was going to say and before he can regain his mental abilities the nobleman has him out of his shirt. The soft lips of his Captain travel to his neck and bite it lightly causing him to shiver, "Byakuya…I…"

Byakuya doesn't stop his ministrations as his lips travel down to his Lieutenant's nipple and his tongue circles the quickly stiffening flesh making Renji moan. All of Byakuya's attention felt so good, but the redhead knew he had to stop all this. He didn't want to feel used anymore. He finally stiffens his resolve and places his hands on the noble's shoulders and lifts his lover's face up to look at his, "I can't do this. We have to stop."

For once Renji notices confusion in Byakuya's grey eyes as the sixth Captain speaks, "Am I doing something that you do not prefer?"

Renji shakes his head as he backs away from the dark haired Captain, "No, everything feels wonderful, but I just can't."

"I am afraid I don't understand." He walks toward the redhead only to have said redhead back up again making the Kuchiki stop, "Is something the matter, Renji."

The Lieutenant takes in nervous, shuddering breath, "We need to talk…I-I have to tell you something important."

Byakuya backs up enough to reach down and retrieve his discarded robe slipping it back on and cinching it with his pale hand, "Very well. Should I make some tea?"

"No! I don't want any fucking tea!" Tears brim in Renji's brown eyes at the confused and taken aback expression on Byakuya's face, but he had to say it now. It was now or never, "I-I love you." Both men are quiet in the silent tension of the bedroom neither really knowing how to proceed. Finally, the tattooed shinigami breaks the silence, "I always have even before we started sleeping together."

"Renji…"

"No, I have to say this." Byakuya nods and Renji continues, "Maybe, it wasn't love at first, but when I realized you were just a man…a widower with a little sister, I saw you differently. I didn't need to surpass you because you'd already lost everything you cared about and you were just trying to rebuild." A few tears eventually slide down his cheeks with his next words, "The night you invited me over and asked me if I'd ever thought about being intimate with a guy and I said no…I was lying. I'd thought about it a lot and when you asked if it was because I hadn't found the right guy and I said no. I was lying about that too because I wanted you and I still do, but I don't wanna to feel like this anymore. I don't wanna go home after a night of amazing sex and feel alone and used." He wipes his face with the back of his hand and takes in a breath before continuing, "I love you, but if I'm just a way for you to get off then I'm afraid 'this' part of our 'relationship' is over."

The nobleman's facial expression never changed during Renji's speech, but his eyes showed how hurt he was by the redhead's words, "I wish I had known of these insecurities of yours earlier." He brushes his ebony hair behind his shoulder with a delicate hand before speaking his next words, "You could have saved your breath and refrained from sounding so foolish."

An offended expression appears on the redhead's face, "Excuse me?"

Byakuya acts as if Renji hadn't spoken, "Do you think that I would allow you to enter my manor of your own free will anytime you wish, come into my bedroom, see me at my most vulnerable, touch me more intimately than even my wife has touched me, and allow you to have your way with me if I did not trust and love you?"

Renji can hardly believe what he's hearing. Did Byakuya actually just say he loved him? He certainly didn't expect that, "Y-you love me?"

The sixth Captain turns his back on the shocked Lieutenant to hide his saddened face, "I just could not be the first to say it. It is not because I am too proud to admit my feelings, but quite the opposite. I was…frightened of the answer I might receive." The noble turns to face the redhead again with silent tears staining his beautiful face, "My Hisana was always kind and caring, but she never shared the love for me that I had for her. My love was not returned, but I tried to pretend that she would eventually learn to love me back. The only trouble is that pretending can only keep one happy for so long. When she died the pretending was over and my heart still has not worked up the courage to express my feelings for fear of my love once again being one sided."

Renji can't bear the sadness in his lover's voice or the tears streaming down his face and crosses the room in a few steps to embrace the broken shinigami in his arms. Byakuya continues to weep and the Lieutenant feels the widower's sorrow wet his bare shoulder as the noble once again begins to speak, "I am truly sorry for the way I have made you feel. I never meant to make you feel cheap or dirty. I see now that in my quest to protect my heart I have broken yours."

The tattooed Lieutenant releases the embrace and looks into Byakuya's tearful, grey eyes, "You didn't break it. I just wanted to hear you tell me you loved me. I just wanted to know if I was doing the right thing."

A small smile appears on the Captain's face at Renji's words, but his explanation for his actions was not yet complete, "I never asked you to spend the night because the first night after Hisana's death was the first night I had spent alone in five years. The first night I had gone to sleep without her warmth next to me, without her scent, or her soft breathing. It was also the first morning that I had awoken completely and utterly alone…and I cried. I cried for so long, but no one was there to hear my crying. Every night I went to bed wishing for her and every morning I awoke missing her and every morning I cried." His tears finally stop as he places a calloused hand on Renji's cheek and smiles, "But, last night I feel asleep with your scent on my pillow and I wished that you were beside me as I slept. Then I awoke to find a strand of your hair on my robe and for the first time since my wife died I awoke happy and I smiled. I smiled because I had finally found someone that recovered the pieces of my broken heart and managed to piece it together and make it whole again."

The pale hand slides away from Renji's cheek and the noble drops his gaze to the floor, "Byakuya…"

Before the redhead can begin his sentence Byakuya speaks again, "I have made you feel worthless and I will not blame you one bit if you decide to tell me good bye and walk out that door. I would deserve it."

Renji places his large fingers underneath the apologetic man's chin and lifts his gaze to look into the redhead's eyes, "You're kidding, right? It was all a misunderstanding and I love you too much to leave. You will never know how badly I need you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Course I do and besides if I left it'd only break your heart all over again and it'd be kinda counterproductive to break it again after I just got done mending it, right?" He smiles and the nobleman nods, "Now, let me show you how much I love you." He brings his mouth down to the Captain's ear and whispers, "Let me make love to you."

A shiver runs up Byakuya's spine at Renji's request and the redhead nibbles on the fleshy lobe of the noble's ear before sliding his lips down his Captain's jaw to the pulsing vein in the man's pale throat where he sucks softly. The sixth Captain moves his head to the side to allow his Lieutenant more room to kiss and nibble on his neck. As Renji ravishes the nobleman's skin his hands travel underneath his lover's robe and gently push it off his shoulders rendering him naked once more. The redhead returns to Byakuya's lips and kisses the raven haired Captain hungrily as the two men travel toward the futon and eventually drop unceremoniously to the futon below with the tattooed man on top of the Kuchiki heir.

They break the kiss as Byakuya stares up at his lover and looks into the man's brown eyes, "I love you, Renji. Please, do not ever leave me."

Renji places a soft kiss on the tip of his Captain's perfect nose and smiles, "I'll never leave you. Even if ya try to get rid of me."

"I am glad." The older man returns the smile and it's the purest, most genuine smile that Renji has ever seen the shinigami wear before. The smiling nobleman then reaches up and cups his Lieutenant's face in his delicate hands and pulls the redhead's lips down to meet his own once more. When their lips meet, Byakuya immediately opens his mouth allowing Renji's tongue entrance and their tongues meet lazily inside the noble's warm mouth before the scarlet haired Soul Reaper breaks the kiss and brings his lips back down to his Captain's throat. Byakuya closes his lust-filled eyes as the redhead's sinful lips travel from his pale throat to his smooth chest with feather light kisses. The raven haired man lets out a soft sigh, "Renji, please…"

Before the sixth Captain can finish his pleading Renji takes the nobleman's already hardened nipple into his mouth causing Byakuya to gasp loudly and fist his hands in the sheets of the futon. The tattooed second seat continues to nip, suck, and tease the pert nipples of his lover eliciting several moans and whimpers from the pale Captain. Eventually, the redhead leaves the Kuchiki heir's chest to lick his way down the center of the flushed man's abs until he reaches the patch of black curls where he lifts his head up to look at the blushing face of his lover, "You're so beautiful all the time, but you're the most beautiful when you're just like this." The crimson haired Soul Reaper encircles the Captain's dripping cock with his right hand and runs the pad of his thumb across the sensitive, swollen tip making the dark haired man groan, "You're beautiful when you're honest with your mind and your body. I wanna be the only one who gets to see ya this way."

Byakuya never manages to form a reply as the wonderful sensation of Renji's hot, wet mouth surrounds the head of his pulsing cock and he lets out a pleasure-filled moan instead as he threads his slender fingers in the thick, red mane of his partner and releases the tie holding the Lieutenant's ponytail in place. As the ruby colored hair falls around his tattooed face the Vice-Captain takes more of the Kuchiki's length into his mouth and slowly bobs his head up and down the heated shaft occasionally dipping his tongue into the weeping slit causing the Captain to let out more sounds of enjoyment. As the redhead continues pleasuring the noble with his mouth and tongue his hand eventually finds its way down and gently caresses and massages the balls of the sixth Captain, "R-Renji…(groan) I need you (gasp)…to take me…t-take me…(moan) please."

Renji teases his Captain's sensitive cock a little more before removing his mouth, but never stopping the massage with his hand as he presents his free hand to Byakuya. The dark haired Soul Reaper doesn't need to be told what his subordinate was suggesting as he grabs the hand and begins licking and sucking the redhead's fingers. The Lieutenant moans from the sensual way Byakuya swirls his tongue around the fingers in his mouth and the noble even groans from time-to-time at knowing what was coming to him in just a few seconds.

When the tattooed man is certain his fingers are moist enough he pulls them from Byakuya's skilled mouth. Renji moves the hand massaging his Captain to a different location and begins pumping his lover's erection as his other hand finds Byakuya's tight hole and slowly inserts a slick index finger inside. The Kuchiki bucks his hips into the second seat's hand trying to gain more friction as Renji begins moving his index finger in and out of his Captain, "I can't wait to be inside ya." The redhead adds a second finger and begins to twist and scissor the two fingers at a rapid pace, "I'm gonna make ya feel so damn good."

"Yes…m-more!" The raven haired shinigami tries to buck his hips and push down on Renji's fingers simultaneously wanting to feel both sensations to their fullest. The crimson haired man takes pity on his Captain and stops pumping his cock as he adds a third finger and jabs the nobleman's sweet spot hard causing said nobleman to moan loudly and claw at the futon, "N-no more games, R-Renji…(moan) take me!"

The Lieutenant removes his fingers and quickly disposes of his now incredibly tight pants. He then reaches for the oil beside the futon and opens it to pour a little in his hand. He sets the bottle back down and slicks his own leaking cock with the oil. Renji spreads the Captain's pale legs and settles himself between them. He takes a quick glance at Byakuya's face and his heart pounds even faster in his chest at the look of absolute trust and love on his partner's face, "I love you, Byakuya." With his words of love the redhead buries his throbbing length deep inside his lover's tight passage making both men moan with satisfaction.

Renji takes only a moment to regain his bearings before pulling almost all the way out and plunging back into his Captain. The redhead groans as he feels Byakuya's tight walls clench involuntarily around the intrusion inside him, but the second seat keeps up a vigorous pace as the nobleman moans and cries out his pleasure louder than any time before, "Oh, deeper!"

The sweaty Vice-Captain grabs one of Byakuya's toned legs and lifts it over his tattooed shoulder to thrust into the Captain at a different angle in order to fulfill his Captain's request, "Oh, gods…(gasp) you feel so…fucking (moan) good!"

With Renji's next thrust he hears an ecstatic cry escape the dark haired shinigami, "Yes, right there!"

The scarlet haired man continues to abuse the sixth Captain's sweet spot as sweat covers their writhing bodies. Renji reaches between their sweat drenched bodies and begins stroking Byakuya's cock furiously, "I'm so…close…(groan) cum…c-cum with me! Cum…with (moan) me, Byakuya!"

With a few more erratic thrusts and two more violent pumps of the noble's cock both men cum hard together. Byakuya's essence spills out between them as Renji fills the sixth Captain with his release.

When the waves of orgasmic pleasure diminish from both men's bodies, Byakuya's leg falls from Renji's shoulder and the red haired Lieutenant removes himself from the older man's body to lie beside him on the futon. The second seat wraps his tattooed arms around the nobleman's still trembling form and brings him in close to his own body. Byakuya rests his head on the broad chest of his lover as they bask in the afterglow of love making in the quiet bedroom.

The raven haired shinigami lets out a sigh before he breaks the silence with his words, "I think we should tell Rukia about us."

Renji's breath catches in his throat for a moment at his Captain's suggestion, "Are you sure?"

"She is important to both of us and she is a smart girl who will figure it out eventually." He snuggles in closer to Renji's warm body before continuing, "And, if I know Rukia she will be angry if she finds out for herself instead of us informing her of our relationship." The head of the Kuchiki Clan can sense the anxiety in his subordinate's reiatsu and speaks again, "If this idea makes you uneasy then we can wait until you are ready."

"It's not that I don't wanna tell her…hell, I wanna tell everyone, but I don't wanna be the cause of any family upsets." He tightens his hold on Byakuya and sighs, "You've worked real hard to form a family relationship with Rukia and I don't wanna mess that up."

"Rukia has mentioned on several occasions that she would like for me to find someone and she loves you and only wants you to be happy." He caresses Renji's tattooed chest by swirling his fingertips lightly on the skin there, "It may be awkward for her at first, but she is an understanding girl and if we cannot get Rukia to understand then we have no hope when the time comes of making others understand."

The redhead doesn't speak for a long time, but eventually finds his voice, "You're right. She deserves to know. When do you think we should talk to her?"

"She leaves for the Living World tomorrow evening. I was thinking of inviting her to breakfast to discuss the matter." Byakuya can hear the Lieutenant's heart beating hard and fast in his chest, "Is something wrong, Renji?"

Renji gulps and lets out a nervous breath, "I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon."

"We can wait if you would like."

"No, I want her to know. I'm just a little nervous." The redhead begins to calm down a bit at knowing that it's best to tell Rukia of their relationship and he was comforted in knowing that Byakuya would be there with him.

"There is one other thing I wanted to ask, Renji." The sixth Captain lifts his head off the Lieutenant's chest to look into his brown eyes, "I would like for you to move in with me."

Renji's eyes widen at Byakuya's invitation, "Move in? Byakuya, I …"

The dark haired Soul Reaper places a slim finger over Renji's lips before he can answer, "Do not answer right away. I do not want this to be a hasty decision. Sleep on it and inform me of your choice after we speak with Rukia."

The second seat nods numbly and Byakuya snuggles back down close to Renji's body. The Kuchiki heir falls asleep quickly against the redhead's body, but Renji's brain is still buzzing with everything that has happened in just the last five minutes.

Would Rukia really accept them or would she get angry and hate them both? What about Byakuya's invitation for him to move in? He was no noble and he didn't know how to act properly. What if he did something wrong or shameful and no one approved of their relationship or worse…what if Byakuya got tired of him or decided he didn't love Renji as much as he thought? He loved his Captain dearly, but he didn't know what to do and found himself unable to sleep.

How did he always manage to get himself into these situations?

TBC…

* * *

Oh, wow! What is Renji gonna do? Moving in is a big step in any relationship! Let me know what you thought and be on the look out for chapter 5! As always, Love Ya!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach, the characters, or any of the settings.

* * *

Hey, I'm back with chapter 5. I know I said I was only going to make 5 chapters, but I changed my mind. I am now going to have 6 chapters. Why? Because I wanted to…sue me (not really!)

Anyway, here it is…as always tell me what I did wrong if you have a critique and enjoy. Also, I know I have a bit of trouble with past and present tense agreement. I tried really hard to keep it consistent this time, but if I screwed up just pretend like you didn't see it.

* * *

After what felt like only minutes of being asleep, Renji finds himself being lightly shaken awake. He opens his eyes to see Byakuya looking down at him and for a moment he forgets where he is, "What's going on?"

Byakuya strokes Renji's crimson hair for a moment before pushing a strand behind the Lieutenant's ear, "You are in my bedroom where you spent the night. I am waking you up because Rukia will be here in an hour."

The redhead groans and rubs the sleep from his eyes, "What if she doesn't approve and I screw up both our relationships with her?"

"You worry too much, Renji." The nobleman stands up still completely nude from their nights activities and extends a hand out to his new boyfriend, "Come now, Renji. We need to shower before she arrives. We will save time if we shower together."

The tattooed man gives Byakuya a smirk, "Is that the only reason to shower together…to save time?" He takes his lover's pale hand and is hoisted from the futon just as bare as his Captain.

"Only if that is what you want, but I was thinking of more interesting activities to go along with the shower." He gives Renji a very uncharacteristic wink as he leads the redhead to the very large bathroom.

The two shinigami enter the bathroom where Byakuya promptly opens the shower door and shoves his Lieutenant inside. The dark haired Captain follows the redhead into the shower and closes the glass door behind him. The Kuchiki heir reaches a pale hand out and turns the water on making he and Renji shiver from the chill of the sudden blast of cold water spraying on their naked bodies, but the water doesn't take long to warm up. Byakuya pins Renji's arms above his head against the shower wall and brings their lips together in a hard kiss forcing his tongue into the redhead's mouth, but said redhead doesn't mind at all as he deepens the kiss by twisting his tongue around his lover's skillful tongue.

The kiss is sloppy, but neither man cares as their lips clash together hungrily. When the kiss ends, Renji lets out a disappointed whimper at the loss of those soft lips pressing against his, but the nobleman just gives the redhead a look of amusement, "If you moved in then we could partake in activities of this nature every morning."

The second seat doesn't get a chance to respond as he feels his Captain's erection grind forcefully into his own. Renji lets out a moan of satisfaction as the noble continues grinding against him and brings those soft lips down to his tattooed neck and nibbles his way down to his subordinate's shoulder where he bites the shoulder playfully. The redhead's brown eyes close as he takes in all the glorious feelings Byakuya is bestowing on his wet, naked body, "Mmm, B-Byakuya…(groan) n-no more…teasing. I need (moan)…I need you!"

Byakuya releases Renji's hands and places his own hands on the Vice-Captain's shoulders spinning him to face the shower wall, "It is just as well, Renji. Teasing will take up too much of our time." The sixth Captain grabs a bottle of expensive body wash from one of the large shelves inside the enormous shower, "Place your hands on the wall and spread your legs like a good boy."

Renji does as he's told making Byakuya smile as he pours some of the body wash into his open palm and lathers the content between his hands. He then takes his soapy finger and traces his Lieutenant's spine up and down very slowly causing goose bumps to appear on the redhead's tattooed flesh even though the cascading shower water is very warm. The sixth Captain slides his slender finger along Renji's spine a few more times before letting it slip between the cleft in the redhead's firm ass cheeks where he lightly circles Renji's trembling hole with his calloused fingertip, "Ah! I thought…(groan) I thought you said…n-no more …(sigh) teasing!"

The nobleman continues to caress Renji's most intimate place as he smirks, "I did say that, didn't I?" Byakuya then pushes his fingertip into the squeezing heat of the crimson haired Soul Reaper.

Renji lets out a pleased gasp at feeling his Captain's index finger enter him, "Mmm…I want…(sigh) more!" Before Byakuya can grant the redhead's request, the Lieutenant pushes his ass back making the nobleman's finger slip in up to the second knuckle causing said redhead to shudder with pleasure, "Please, Byakuya!"

"Patience is a virtue, Renji." The Kuchiki heir adds a second soapy finger before plunging them both all the way in making Renji whimper. As Byakuya pumps his fingers in and out of his subordinate's tight hole with one hand, he uses his other hand to coat his own erection with the body wash. Groans from both men can be heard emanating from the shower and the dark haired shinigami finds that he can't wait any longer as he removes his fingers.

Before Renji can complain or question the sudden removal of Byakuya's fingers, he feels himself being turned back around with his back against the wet shower wall and feels the Captain's warm lips against his own. He then feels the noble's rough hands caress the backs of his legs and Renji knows exactly what his Captain wants. The redhead quickly lifts his legs to wrap around Byakuya's toned waist making the raven haired Captain break the kiss, "You learn quickly, Renji."

The tattooed second seat can feel the head of Byakuya's cock brushing against his entrance, "I just want you to…to fuck me."

"There is nothing I would like to do more than just that." Byakuya places his hands on the ass cheeks of his lover and spreads the firm flesh apart as he helps Renji lower himself down around his throbbing cock. Both men close their eyes as the two of them wait for Renji to adjust.

The redhead opens his brown eyes and digs his nails into the sixth Captain's pale shoulders as he tries to sink down lower on the raven haired man's cock, "Please, Byakuya…fuck me now!"

The pale nobleman opens his grey eyes as well and thrusts hard into the inviting heat of his scarlet haired lover making them both sigh with the relief of coming together. Byakuya latches his lips to the wet neck of his partner and kisses it forcefully as he continues pumping furiously into the redhead, "I-I…love you…(moan), Renji!"

Renji grips the Captain's shoulders tighter as he tries to push himself down to meet Byakuya's thrusts, "Shhh, I know…h-harder!"

Byakuya can feel the warm water hitting his back and the feeling of Renji's fingernails piercing the skin of his shoulder as well as the rhythmic pulsing of the Lieutenant's opening lightly squeezing his swollen cock and he decides that he couldn't have asked for a better lover. He also wonders what Renji's answer will be to his invitation. He felt certain the tattooed man would accept, but the nobleman still felt a little nervous because he couldn't be completely certain of someone else's feelings and decisions.

He hears the younger man whimper which brings him out of his thoughts and he realizes that he's never going to be able to thrust at the right angle to do any good in this position, "Renji…(gasp) st-stop moving for a…for a moment."

A desperate gleam glitters in the redhead's eyes, but he does as he's told and stops moving as Byakuya steadies Renji's weight by placing his hands underneath his lover's body and pulls him away from the shower wall. The redhead feels himself shifting as his back separates from the wall and he wraps his muscular arms around the Captain's neck, "What are we doing?"

"Trust me…this will feel better." The raven haired Soul Reaper smile as he sits at the bottom of the shower without ever leaving his Lieutenant's body with said Lieutenant's legs on either side of the Captain's legs. Renji looks at the older man with confusion in his eyes at not being sure if he could begin moving again, but before he can ask, Byakuya speaks, "Now, you control how deep or fast your pleasure occurs."

This was odd in Renji's opinion. It wasn't that he was opposed to this position, but usually when the Captain decided to be seme then he wanted to be in control of everything. Renji can see the impatience in Byakuya's eyes at his hesitance and the redhead decides that at this point it doesn't really matter. Renji removes his arms from around Byakuya's neck and once again places them on the noble's shoulders for leverage as he raises his ass up and plunges back down onto the nobleman's cock with a wet sound. He continues his up and down motion at an experimental pace until he looks down to see the blissful expression on his Captain's face and he speeds up his movements. Byakuya lets out a loud groan as he feels the smooth, tight walls of his lover slide against the over sensitive skin of his arousal, "F-faster, Renji!"

The Kuchiki heir grips the redhead's hips with his pale hands and helps him increase the speed by lifting him up and just letting gravity do its job on the way back down. Renji closes his eyes once again as he continues to ride the sixth Captain with the feel of the water spraying and dripping between their sweaty and writhing bodies. Finally, the red haired second seat brings his ass down hard and lets out a pleasure-filled cry, "Oh, fuck! Feels…(moan) good!"

Byakuya lifts his hips as best as he can from his position on the shower floor as he releases one of Renji's hips and grasps the Lieutenant's ignored cock and pumps it in the same rhythm as Renji's up and down motion, "Don't…st-stop, Renji!"

The redhead opens his eyes again to watch his dark haired lover jerk him off as he rides said lover's cock vigorously, "I-I'm…gonna cum!"

Before the tattooed man can make good on his exclamation, the noble moves his hand back to the damp hip of his lover and quickly shifts their position making Renji's back hit the shower floor with a wet smack as the water splashes up around their bodies. Byakuya is now between his Lieutenant's legs and takes over the work by snapping his hips forcefully forward and burying his length deep inside the younger man. Renji wraps his legs around the Captain's waist and feels the powerful surges of ecstasy flow through him as Byakuya slams into his sweet spot over and over again. Finally, the redhead's back arches off the shower floor with a yell, "Oh, gods…I'm…(groan)…I'm cumming!"

The Vice-Captain's orgasm erupts between their bodies and the spraying water washes his essence off their skin and down the drain. It only takes a few more powerful thrusts into Renji's convulsing, heated hole before Byakuya spills his climax into the trembling redhead with a conclusive moan, "Oh, Renji…ah!"

The Lieutenant lets his head rest against the shower floor as he tries to catch his breath and the dark haired Captain rests his head on his lover's chest. The water continues to descend down on their hot skin as they recover from their morning love making. Byakuya leaves Renji's body and sits up as well as help the redhead sit up. He kisses Renji's lips tenderly before reaching for the body wash and lathering the liquid against his lover's marked skin.

The noble helps to wash the second seat's body and only speaks when he's behind his lover and he begins massaging/washing Renji's shoulders and back, "I want you to know that no matter how Rukia reacts nor what your answer to my invitation may be I will still love you and want you." The sixth Captain puts the body wash away and reaches for the shampoo. He only begins speaking again as he washes the ruby colored locks of the younger man, "Do not think that you have to say yes to my invitation just because it is what I want. I will wait until you are ready. As far as Rukia goes, I do not think you have anything to be nervous about."

Byakuya massages Renji's scalp with his fingertips eliciting a comforted sigh from the redhead, but worry is still present in his voice, "What makes you so sure about Rukia?"

The Kuchiki heir pulls Renji's body against his own and lets the shower spray cleanse the tattooed man of all the soap and shampoo, "I am often times jealous of how much Rukia loves you. She will be happy and accepting simply because you are happy."

"I hope you're right about that." The feel of Byakuya's heart beat and the sound of his breathing calms the Lieutenant more than his words of assurance.

The head of the Kuchiki Clan smiles as he tightens his embrace on the man in his arms, "We shall see soon enough, Renji. We must hurry and become presentable. Rukia will be here in the next half hour or so." Renji nods as he returns the favor and helps the Captain with his washing.

The two Soul Reapers manage to get dressed with a few minutes left to spare before Rukia's arrival and wait in the tea room. Byakuya gives the still worried looking Renji a soft peck on the lips to try and reassure him, "I will talk with her and get her comfortable before you join us at the table. Are you going to be alright, Renji?"

The redhead nods, "Yeah, I just hope I don't throw up."

One of Byakuya's servants enters the tea room to inform them of Rukia's arrival. Byakuya nods and the servant leaves, but when the noble turns to face his lover again he can see that all the color has drained from Renji's face, "Deep breaths, Renji. It will all be over soon." Renji does as he's told and takes in a few deep breaths making the noble smile. The redhead returns the smile as best as he can before the Captain leaves the tea room to go and greet Rukia.

The nobleman walks into the dining room to see that the servants have already seated Rukia, "Good morning, Rukia. I am glad that you could dine with me this morning."

He sits down across from his sister as she nods with respect, "Of course, brother. I'm always happy to be invited."

"Rukia, you know you do not have to be invited to dine with me." The servants bring out the Kuchiki sibling's tea and the nobleman takes a sip.

Rukia does the same before voicing her reply, "I know that, but you're always so busy and I don't' want to barge in if you're busy…not to mention I have my own duties and…"

The raven haired Captain holds up a hand to silence her, "You are babbling, Rukia."

"I'm terribly sorry, brother." She takes another sip of her tea as her cheeks redden from embarrassment.

Byakuya ignores her apology in order to get right to the point, "There is something I wish to discuss with you. You are not in trouble." He notices the scared gleam leave her eyes at knowing she is not there to be reprimanded.

The servants bring out their breakfast and after a quick blessing, Rukia digs right in, but Byakuya lets his breakfast remain untouched, "What do we need to talk about? I hope nothing's wrong."

"No, nothing is wrong." He laces his long fingers together and places them in his lap, "I actually have good news."

Her eyes brighten and she swallows the food in her mouth, "That's great. What good thing has happened?"

Byakuya's cheeks dust pink, but the petite shinigami doesn't notice the color seeing as she is so absorbed in her breakfast. He didn't realize why Renji was so nervous until now. This confession is more difficult than he ever thought it would be, "I am…(clears throat) in love with someone."

Rukia chokes on the food she just swallowed and coughs violently, "In love? With who?"

The Captain's grey eyes widen at her unbecoming behavior, but he doesn't scold her for fear that she may choke worse than she already is, "Before we get to that, I would like to say a few things on the matter." Rukia nods before taking a large gulp of tea. The nobleman pretends not to see her ill-mannered gulping and begins speaking, "I would like for you to realize that this relationship is not just a sexual fling, but…"

Before the sixth Captain can finish his sentence his adopted sister spits out the tea she'd just sipped across table, "You and whoever have had sex?"

"Yes, several times, but I have to say that your behavior this morning is very inappropriate." He gives her a stern look hoping that the younger Kuchiki would act more lady-like.

She picks up her napkin in her small hand and wipes the tea from her mouth, "I am incredibly sorry, brother. You just took me by surprise. Please, forgive my rude behavior."

"You are forgiven, but try to remember your manners, Rukia." She nods and he continues, "Now, as I was saying, this love is not just a fling. I have true feelings for this person and I want you to know that this new relationship does not mean that I have forgotten Hisana. I just…"

"I think it's great." She gives her older brother a big smile.

Only his eyes show his surprise at her quick acceptance, "Do you really?"

"Whoever this person is obviously makes you happy. I can tell because your eyes are all sparkly and you're blushing." She giggles softly at the pink tint on the noble's cheeks, "No one ever said that if your spouse dies you have to be lonely for the rest of your life." She smiles again at Byakuya's silence, "So, when do I get to meet this lucky girl?"

The Kuchiki heir clears his throat and tries to keep his pink blush from spreading at his younger sister's question, "Well, you see…through the years it seems as if my preferences have changed somewhat."

Her black eyebrows come together in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"Perhaps, it would be easier for you to understand if you were to just meet my lover." He turns his gaze to the tea room door and Rukia follows his line of vision, "You may join us now."

The tiny Soul Reaper holds her breath as she waits for her brother's lover to emerge from the tea room, but to Rukia's confusion Renji appears through the doorway and steps over the threshold, "Renji? What are you doing here?"

The redhead laughs nervously as he scratches the back of his head, "Well, I took your advice and told him how I felt and whataya know…he felt the same way."

Rukia looks back and forth between her best friend and her brother with a shocked look on her face, "But, my brother's new lover is…" She looks at Renji, but then shifts her gaze back to Byakuya, "And, the amazingly hot, gay sex was with…no…really?"

The two men nod and she looks at each of their faces one last time before her eyes roll back in her head and she falls out of her chair to the floor unconscious. Byakuya and Renji make their way to the passed out shinigami to make sure she's alright. The noble is the first to speak after insuring that she is in fact okay, "She took the news better than I thought she would."

"I guess so."

Byakuya stands up wit his petite sister in his arms, "I will take her to her bedroom where you will stay with her while I report to the Sixth Division. She will want to speak with you when she wakes anyway." He takes her to her bedroom and lays her down on the futon with Renji close behind, "You may rendezvous with me at the Sixth when the two of you are done speaking." Before Renji can say anything, Byakuya flash steps from the manor and towards the Squad Six Building leaving him alone with his best friend.

Within the next ten minutes, Rukia blinks her violet eyes a few times and finally notices her scarlet haired best friend sitting next to her. He smiles when she sits up rubbing her temples, "Hey, are you okay? I was worried about you."

The dark haired woman blinks a few more times before answering Renji, "Yeah, I'm okay, but I had the weirdest dream that you and my brother were a couple and the two of you had sex with each other."

The redhead takes in a deep breath and places his large hands on Rukia's shoulders, "That wasn't a dream, Rukia. That really happened." Her eyes widen and Renji takes his hands from her shoulders to shield himself from her possible wrath, "I'm sorry, Rukia! Are ya mad? I wouldn't blame ya if you were, but things between me and Byakuya just happened!"

"Renji! Calm down, I'm not mad."

He lowers his hands and gives her an astonished look, "Y-you aren't?"

"No." She shakes her head and lets out a sigh, "Why would I be mad? I am a bit annoyed, but not mad."

His tattooed brow wrinkles in bewilderment at her statement, "Huh? Why are you annoyed?"

"I'm annoyed because I'm your best friend and you should have told me who you were sleeping with the other day when we were talking about it." She lets out another sigh when she sees his frown, "I could have kept my mouth shut because I care about you and my brother."

Renji fixes his gaze on the edge of her futon so as not to look at Rukia's hurt face, "I'm sorry, Rukia. I didn't tell ya because I thought it would be awkward for ya to know that your best friend and your brother were screwing."

She places her small hand under Renji's chin and lifts his face up to face her again, "It is a little awkward, but if my brother makes you happy and if the two of you love each other then I can learn to get over my awkwardness." She gives him a gentle smile, "I think it's wonderful that you can make my brother open up and blush like that."

The Lieutenant blushes himself at Rukia's comment, "Yeah, I'm glad I took your advice." He returns her smile, "So are we good now…you're really not mad?"

"I could never be mad at you…at least not for very long. So yeah, we're good." She opens her arms and he leans into her hug.

When the embrace ends, Renji stands up and helps his small friend up as well, "I gotta head to Squad Six."

"I'll walk with you. I need to speak with my brother before I head off to the Living World."

The redhead's cheeks turn pink at her statement, "Oh, I forgot about that."

She notices his blush and can't help but question it, "Why are you blushing, Renji?"

"Um, would ya mind not telling Ichigo about me and Byakuya?" His pink cheeks turn a deep shade of red, but Rukia doesn't mention it.

"Yeah, sure…but, I don't see what the big deal is." They leave the Kuchiki manor and begin walking toward the Sixth Division.

"Just don't, okay?"

"Okay, I promise." She loops her arm through his as they continue their short journey to the Sixth Division.

Renji enters the building and immediately sits at his desk as Rukia and Byakuya step outside the door to speak. The Lieutenant wishes he had talked to Rukia about Byakuya's invitation, but he knew she had to get all the last minute things together before she left for the Living World. Not to mention, he felt like he should handle some aspects of their relationship on his own. The Captain walks back into the office and gives Renji a nod, but he goes back to his own work without a word.

The rest of the work day is uneventful, but Renji finds it hard to get much work done. The only reason why Renji even finishes his work at all is because Byakuya shows pity on him and helps him with half a stack of paperwork. He knows that his decision should be simple, but he just can't stop doubting himself. When the end of the work day finally rolls around the feeling is bittersweet for the tattooed shinigami. The end of the day is sweet because he gets to walk beside his Captain on the way back to the manor, but it is bitter because he knows he will have to make a his decision very soon.

TBC…

* * *

See you next time for the last chapter…I promise this time!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach, the characters or the settings. I do not own _Cinderella _or _Beauty and the Beast._

* * *

Last chapter and it is a bit longer than the other ones, but it'll be fine…right? I'm actually kinda sad that it's over, but all things must end eventually. As usual, tell me what you liked and what you thought I needed to improve upon. Now, go read!

* * *

The two shinigami walk back to the Kuchiki manor in silence. The lovers didn't need to talk because the fact that they were able to walk to the manor together showed just how much their relationship had progressed. The nobleman looks at his tattooed boyfriend and sees that the redhead is lost in his own thoughts. Byakuya can sense the tumultuous anxiety in Renji's reiatsu and he knows it's because of the invitation he offered the night before.

The sixth Captain didn't know what was so difficult about deciding whether or not to move in, but he knew that Renji would make the right choice. Byakuya knew he would be upset if Renji decided not to move in, but nothing would make him stop loving his handsome, redheaded Lieutenant.

Byakuya turns his gaze away from his lover's face to look straight ahead. He would just let the redhead ponder and not interrupt his thoughts with his own words. However, the Kuchiki heir slips his slender hand into his Lieutenant's larger one as they continue walking.

This small touch brings Renji from his thoughts as a tingle shoots up his arm at the gentle contact from his Captain. He lets a smile form on his face as he lightly squeezes Byakuya's pale hand and notices the soft blush that tints his lover's face. He really wanted to move in and be able to witness all the little things that the sixth Captain did and all the things that made his pale face blush just like this. Why couldn't he just say yes? Why was he over thinking this so much?

Before the Lieutenant can think anymore on the matter, the two of them arrive at the manor and the noble releases his hand just as a servant opens the door. The two of them walk into the manor and soon after the servant leaves them alone once more. Renji barely has time to remove his shoes before his Captain connects their lips and shoves him against the wall. Byakuya's tongue forces its way into the redhead's mouth and Renji didn't mind as a moan escapes his throat. Renji loved having sex with his Captain, but until they started 'doing it' he never realized how horny Byakuya was. The tattooed man figured that if he'd gone over fifty years with just his hand for company then he'd be pretty horny too.

The Lieutenant is pulled from his thoughts when he feels his uniform top falling to the floor. Renji breaks the kiss by placing his hands on the noble's chest and pushing him back a little, "W-wait…we're in the main room. What if someone walks in?"

"No one is going to walk in, Renji." Byakuya rubs his hands all over the redhead's tattooed chest and circles his nipples every so often with his rough fingertip, "You, Rukia, and myself are the only three people allowed to enter without permission aside from the servants. Rukia has gone to the Living World and you are here with me."

The nobleman's hand travels down from Renji's chest, passed his abs, and ever so lightly caresses his Lieutenant's clothed, semi-hard cock. Renji groans at the subtle touch, but still isn't satisfied with Byakuya's answer, "W-what about the servants?"

A sexy smirk appears on the Captain's beautiful face at Renji's concern, "The servants know of our 'activities'." He squeezes the redhead's ever hardening crotch before continuing, "They will not walk into the same room that we are occupying unless I call for them."

A shuddering gasp escapes Renji's parted lips as the black haired Soul Reaper continues massaging his ever growing erection, "Are ya…(moan) are you sure?"

The sixth Captain nods seductively as he leans in to bring his mouth close to Renji's ear, "You make me want to do things that I have never wanted to do before." The Lieutenant closes his brown eyes as Byakuya licks the shell of his ear before continuing to speak, "I want you to…now, how would you put it? Ah, yes…I want you to fuck me right here on the floor."

The redhead's body shivers from the noble's words, "Oh, gods…it makes me so hard when ya curse, Byakuya."

"That was the effect I was hoping for." The Captain is silenced as the Lieutenant smashes his lips to the soft lips that just demanded to be fucked on the floor.

It doesn't take long for both men to undress each other and very soon after their getting naked, Byakuya finds himself lying on the floor of the main room with Renji on top of him and touching him everywhere with those talented hands of his. The Kuchiki heir didn't think he would ever get enough of Renji's touches and kisses. He didn't even know he could crave something this much, but he felt like he would die if he were to be told that his Lieutenant could never again ravage his body and please him so thoroughly.

The two lovers soon realize that with them being in the main room there was no oil to help them, but the Captain takes Renji's fingers into his mouth to wet them enough for the redhead to prepare him and soon discovers that his saliva worked just as well on a larger appendage belonging to the tattooed man.

Renji finally slides the head of his leaking cock into the warm opening of his Captain, but takes a slower approach with entering the rest of his length due to their on-the-spot lube. He didn't want to hurt his raven haired lover after all, but eventually the men find themselves completely intertwined with each other. Renji only hesitates for a moment before moving his hips back and thrusting back into the tight heat of his lover making the said lover wrap his long, slender legs around the redhead's waist.

"Harder, R-Renji! You…you have never (moan) broken…me b-before and…(sigh) you will not…tonight." Byakuya tightens his hold around Renji's waist with his legs and scratches his nails desperately down the Lieutenant's tattooed back as he lifts his hips in an attempt to have the redhead deeper inside him.

Renji complies to his Captain's request with pleasure as he snaps his hips forward with more force. He loved how delicate and beautiful his lover appeared, but also how deceiving those looks could be. He knew Byakuya loved being plowed hard and fast and the redhead loved giving him just that by driving his thick, hard cock into that scorching hole over and over again, "Oh, Bya-Byakuya…this (groan) n-never gets…old! Ah! Ya feel so…(gasp) wonderful!"

"Keep going…I-I am so…(sigh) so close, R-Renji!" The nobleman releases his hold on Renji's back with one hand and brings it down to his own cock where he begins pumping his own dripping erection.

"Ya look so…fucking sexy…(gasp) w-when ya touch yourself (moan) like that!" The Lieutenant's hips begin to move faster and at a more erratic pace as his orgasm draws near, "Oh, fuck…I'm gonna…cum!"

Byakuya lets out a loud groan as his climax spills out and coats his own hand and both their chests with warm, sticky liquid. It only takes the redhead a few more thrusts into the contracting, heated walls of his lover before he fills the noble with his own release, "I-I love you, Renji."

The crimson haired shinigami smiles at Byakuya's words, "I love you too, Byakuya."

The lovers only lie on the floor of the main room long enough to catch their breath before retreating to the shower to clean themselves up and the two men eventually find themselves lying together on the nobleman's futon. Byakuya is the first to speak once they've settled in for the night, "What are you thinking about, Renji?"

The Lieutenant lets out a sigh as his face turns slightly red, "Cinderella."

"Who?" The nobleman looks truly confused by Renji's answer as his brow scrunches together.

Renji chuckles softly at his Captain's confusion, "She's a girl from a fairy tale book I read at Ichigo's house the last time I was there."

"And, why are you thinking of that right now?" The dark haired man rolls onto his side and props his head on his hand to be able to look at his lover better.

The tattooed man's skin turns a darker shade of red at Byakuya's question, but Renji answers all the same, "Well, I…kinda relate to her situation…a little."

"I see." Byakuya wets his lips with his tongue as he tries to recall if he's familiar with this Cinderella fairy tale, but he can't remember it ever being told to him or reading it,

"Perhaps, you could tell me the story of Cinderella. That way I will know why you are relating to her situation."

The redhead gives Byakuya an astonished look, "Ya really wanna hear a fairy tale?"

Byakuya nods his head and gives Renji a smile of encouragement, "Yes, I do."

"Um, okay." The Lieutenant takes in a deep breath as he tries to remember the beginning of the story and lets out the air in his lungs when he recalls the start of the tale, "When it starts out both of Cinderella's parents are dead and she lives with her step-mom and her two step-sisters, but they don't treat her right and basically work her like a slave. They make her clean the house, wash their clothes, and cook for them and stuff." Renji pauses for a moment to make sure the Kuchiki heir is still paying attention. When he sees that the nobleman is staring in rapt attention he continues, "So, anyway there's this prince that rules the kingdom and he's gonna have this ball where he's invited all the maiden's of age to the palace. While all the ladies are at the ball he's gonna choose one to marry." The Lieutenant licks his lips quickly and begins the tale once more, "Cinderella wanted to go to the ball more than anything, but she didn't have any fancy clothes and her hair was a mess and she was grubby and dusty…not to mention the fact that her step-mom wouldn't let her go, but after her step-family leaves to go to the prince's castle a fairy godmother comes along and…"

"What is this fairy godmother?"

The redhead thinks for a moment making sure he tells his lover something that makes sense, "It's just this old lady with magic that can make good stuff happen."

"I see." The Captain nods, "Continue, Renji."

"The fairy godmother really dolls Cinderella up…the hair, the dress, the shoes, the works, and she looks great. She even gives Cinderella a carriage to ride to the ball in, but…"

Renji is stopped again as the Captain speaks, "There is a catch, correct?"

The Lieutenant nods, "Yep, and the catch is that all this cool stuff will disappear at midnight. Cinderella agrees to be back home before that happens and she heads out for the ball. When she walks in she spots the prince and he's the most handsome, gorgeous looking guy she's ever seen…kinda like you." Byakuya's cheeks dust pink at Renji's words, but the redhead continues, "But, Cinderella sees how many beautiful women are at the ball and she doesn't think the prince will even notice her, but unknown to Cinderella the prince has already seen her and he thinks she's the prettiest and most elegant woman there. He eventually asks her to dance and they dance all evening without the prince even glancing at another woman." He notices Byakuya's grey eyes barely blinking as he gives Renji his undivided attention, "Cinderella is so caught up in the moment that she doesn't realize how late it is until she hears the clock start to chime. She quickly tells the prince good bye and rushes off leaving only her glass slipper behind."

"Glass seems like an awful choice of material for footwear."

Renji almost laughs at his lover's serious tone, "It's just a fairy tale, Byakuya. Don't take it so seriously." He gives the Captain a smile before continuing, "Anyway, the prince finds the slipper and vows to find the woman whose foot will fit perfectly in it and that's the woman he'll marry. The prince visits every house in his kingdom trying to find Cinderella and finally after searching and getting through her step-family, Cinderella gets to try the slipper on and it fits perfectly just like it should. He asks her to marry him, but she says that he shouldn't want to marry her because she's wearing her grubby, tattered clothes and she's not the beautiful woman he danced with, but he disagrees. The prince tells her she's just as beautiful if not more so than the night of the ball because she's beautiful on the inside as well as the outside and he asks her to marry him again. This time she agrees and they get married and she moves into the castle and they live happily ever after."

Byakuya gives Renji a thoughtful look, "If I am to understand that I am this handsome prince and you are Cinderella, then may I ask a question?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Why is it that you are so reluctant to move into my castle where we may live happily ever after?"

Byakuya watches the redhead's facial expression change to one of dread as all the color drains from his face. Renji finally lets out a nervous sigh, "It's not that I don't want to…I really do…"

"But?" The noble has a disappointed expression on his face at his Lieutenant's hesitance.

Renji swallows the lump of anxiety in his throat at the look on his lover's face, "But, this is a big decision and sure there are a lot of great things to look forward to if I move in…"

"Like?" The black haired Captain's expression changes to a more hopeful one, "I want to hear what you will look forward to, Renji."

"Just being with ya all the time." He reaches out and strokes the sixth Captain's cheek with his hand and smiles at how soft the pale skin of his lover's face is, "I wanna go to sleep next to ya and wake up in the same position and gettin' to eat all my meals with ya and drinking tea with ya and leaving to and from work together." Renji tries to pull his hand away from Byakuya's cheek, but the Kuchiki heir grabs it in his hand and holds it there, "All of those things sound amazing, but everything just ain't that simple."

The nobleman takes the large, calloused hand away from his cheek and kisses it with his warm lips, "Tell me why things cannot be that simple. I want you to help me understand."

"Byakuya, I don't…" Before the redhead gets the chance to dodge the question, Byakuya pulls Renji on top of his naked body and wraps his arms around the tattooed body of his equally naked Lieutenant.

"Please tell me, Renji." The Captain smells the fresh scent of shampoo on his lover's ruby colored hair as Renji's head rests on his chest, "I want you to trust me and feel comfortable telling me of the worries that rest on your mind." Byakuya can feel how hard the redhead's heart is pounding against his own chest and the noble wonders if Renji can feel his rapidly beating heart as well, "When we are at work we must treat each other as colleagues and I am your superior, but here…when we are like this, you are my lover, my friend, and you are my…equal." He feels Renji's breath catch at his words, but the Captain continues, "Please tell me, Renji. Please tell me what to do to make your decision easier…tell me why you are hesitant."

The Lieutenant finally nods his consent against the smooth, warm chest of his Captain, "Well, I'm loud and messy for starters and I have even louder and messier friends who will find out that we're together if I move in and they'll wanna come visit, but you're quiet and ya keep everything neat. I just figure ya won't approve of all that stuff."

He lets out a long sigh before he speaks again, "And, what if I do something shameful that embarrasses ya…I ain't no noble or nothing special. Hell, I ain't even hardly got any home training and I want ya to be proud to tell everyone I'm your lover."

He lifts his head up and props himself up by placing his forearms on Byakuya's chest, "And, what about your clan? I just know the elders won't approve. For one thing, I'm just a dirty, orphan from Inuzuri and if that doesn't bother them enough then they can add on the fact that I'm a guy and I can't give ya any kids. I know having an heir is important and I can't give it to ya."

The Lieutenant finally sits up all the way and straddles the raven haired Soul Reaper's waist and Byakuya can see the worry and the need to please in those brown eyes, "But, my biggest worry is that you'll discover ya don't really love me as much as ya thought. That ya might decide that ya deserve someone brought up better and someone smarter or more important than just a stray dog from Rukongai." The redhead lets out another heavy sigh and Byakuya runs his hands along the tops of Renji's thighs to try and comfort him, "I'd just rather not move in at all than have to move out because ya don't love me anymore."

The older man looks up at the uneasy expression on his crimson haired lover's face, "You have certainly had a lot on your mind, but had you consulted me with your worries sooner you would have known you had nothing to worry about."

Renji doesn't look relieved with Byakuya's words making the Captain frown, "This manor is big enough that no matter how noisy you and your friends become I will be able to find somewhere quiet to retreat to and no matter how messy all of you are the servants will clean it up. That is what I pay them for after all."

A small smile lifts the corners of the redhead's mouth at his lover's reassurance, "And, you needn't worry about me not being proud of you. You are a wonderful Lieutenant and you will make a magnificent Captain one day. You managed to keep Rukia safe when the two of you were just children and even defied me to save her, but you never held a grudge against me for all but condemning her to death. I do not think that you could ever shame me after all of the courageous things you have done."

The nobleman finally gets Renji to resume his position of lying down with his head resting on Byakuya's chest before he addresses the rest of his lover's concerns, "The clan most definitely will not approve, but they rarely approve of anything and as far as heirs go, in the event that I do not produce any, Rukia's children may serve in the absence of my own children. Much to the clan's dismay, Rukia is legally my sister and a Kuchiki. However, in the future if you and I wanted children we could always adopt. I have adopted Rukia into the family and I do not see why I could not adopt again if I wished to do so." Renji can feel Byakuya's chest rumble with a low chuckle at his next words, "You and the clan seem to forget that I am the head of the clan and I can make my own decisions."

The Kuchiki heir can hear Renji's shallow, nervous breathing and feel how fast his Lieutenant's pulse is pounding as his biggest worry is the next on the list to be discussed, "As for your concern of my falling out of love with you goes…that is the worry you should be least concerned with. I do not throw the words 'I love you' around lightly and I would have never asked you to move in with me without thinking it through. We all have flaws, Renji…even I have flaws. I would hope that you would not think me so petty as to stop loving you because I detect one of your flaws that I have yet to discover." The sixth Captain lets out a sigh and hugs Renji tightly to his body as he continues, "Your upbringing in Inuzuri does not matter to me. My own wife and sister were brought up in the same location and I have never stopped loving them. What makes you think that I could stop loving you so easily?"

Byakuya shifts their position once more so that they are lying side by side on the futon facing each other. He wanted to be able to see Renji's face when the redhead either agreed or declined to move into the manor. The Lieutenant opens his mouth to speak, but only gets a couple of words out, "Byakuya, I'm…"

The nobleman places a slim finger over Renji's lips stopping his next words, "I have searched the Soul Society trying to find the person whose foot fits in the glass slipper. Your foot fits as if it were made for that shoe." He removes his finger from the younger man's lips, "And, you know how the saying goes, if the shoe fits…wear it."

Renji is quiet for a long time trying to digest everything Byakuya had just told him and he can tell that his silence is making the usually unflappable Captain very nervous. Finally, the redhead lets out a loud sigh and begins to speak, "Can my loud, messy friends help me move my stuff in?"

A relieved sound leaves the Kuchiki heir's throat as a smile forms on his once worried face, "Of course."

The Lieutenant returns the smile just as Byakuya sits up and brings Renji with him to capture the redhead's lips in a grateful kiss. Renji closes his eyes and gladly kisses the black haired man back. When the kiss ends, the two men embrace each other and Byakuya can feel Renji's warm breath on his ear as the redhead speaks, "Back when I was a little kid and nothing was going right and I didn't even know if I'd make it to being a grown man…I never dreamed that my life would turn out this way and I never ever thought I could be so happy." The sixth Captain feels the happy tears of his lover land on his bare shoulder and he holds his Lieutenant closer to him.

"It is you who has made me happy, Renji." Byakuya ends the embrace and the two shinigami kiss again before snuggling back down on the futon. Renji wraps his tattooed arms around his Captain's smaller frame as he waits for sleep to take over, but just as he begins to close his eyes, he hears the noble's voice, "Renji?"

The redhead opens his brown eyes making sure Byakuya isn't uncomfortable, "Hm?"

"Were there any other tales in that book at Kurosaki's residence?"

"Yeah, a few." Renji pauses for a moment trying to figure out where the Captain is going with this, "Why do ya ask?"

Byakuya is quiet for a short time, but eventually answers his lover, "Do you think that perhaps you could tell me another one?"

"Sure." The redhead laughs softly at his Captain requesting a fairy tale like a little boy, "Once upon a time…"

The next morning, Byakuya grants Renji the day off to move what few things he owned into the manor. The noble even sent Hell Butterflies to the Captain's of the redhead's friends requesting their help in his lover's move. Surprisingly, Captain Zaraki had no objections in letting his third and fifth seats help and the Head Captain allowed Shuhei and Izuru to help as well. In fact, the only Captain that declined was Sajin Komamura claiming that Tetsuzaemon was too busy helping train new recruits.

A few hours into the morning, Shuhei, Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and for some odd reason Rangiku show up at Renji's place. The redhead greets them all with a smile, "Hey, guys. Thanks for helping me move and Rangiku…why are you here?"

"Well, everyone else was getting out of squad duty and I wanted to find out why." She pouts and crosses her arms over her large chest as they all glare at her, "Plus, I wanted to see who Renji's moving in with."

The other four nod at the tenth Lieutenant's statement and Ikkaku is the first to actually ask what they all want to know, "She's right…who the hell are ya moving in with?"

The ninth Lieutenant joins in on the conversation as well, "Yeah, how far do we have to carry your stuff?"

"It's not far." Renji lets out a nervous sigh knowing that in the very near future his friends would know about his relationship with Byakuya, "Right now just come help me pack."

He hears groans coming from his companions, but they all follow him inside where Yumichika wrinkles his nose at the messy futon and dirty clothes strewn everywhere, "This place is a mess." He glances over to his bald roommate with a superior look on his face, "Do you see what our room would look like if I didn't clean up after you all the time, Ikkaku?"

The third seat growls as he grabs a box and begins placing books inside it, "Do not start this here, Yumi!"

The raven haired fifth seat rolls his eyes and walks to stand next to Izuru as they too begin placing various items in boxes. Rangiku, on the other hand, is just standing around 'supervising' and asking nosey questions, "So, why can't we know who you're shacking up with?"

Renji shakes his head at her inquiry, "Just wait until we get there, okay?"

The busty Lieutenant just shrugs and continues doing nothing as the blond third Lieutenant finally speaks for the first time that morning, "You must be really special to this person if they asked you to move in with them." He looks in Shuhei's direction and frowns, "Someone still hasn't asked me to move in."

The sound of Shuhei dropping something makes them all look in his direction and the redhead quickly tries to diffuse the situation, "Yeah, it was actually me that was scared about moving in."

The friends continue their idol chatter as they finish packing all of Renji's things and the six of them eventually begin their journey to Renji's new home. After several minutes of walking, the ninth Lieutenant begins to complain, "How much further? These boxes are fucking heavy!"

"Not much longer. We're almost there." The red haired Lieutenant can feel his heart beat quicken the closer they get to the manor. He has no idea how his friends will act when they find out. Finally, the gang turns a corner and Renji stops them, "Okay, here we are…my new home."

The other five stare at Kuchiki manor, then back at Renji in silence and then they look at each other wondering if their crimson haired friend had lost it. The silence is broken however, as Rangiku begins laughing hysterically, "Oh! Good one, Renji! You really had us going for a minute there!"

She continues laughing, but the other movers don't seem to find the situation as funny as she does. Ikkaku shoots Renji an angry look, "Is this a fuckin' joke? Cause this shit is too goddamn heavy to be taking detours for a fuckin' joke!"

Yumichika tries to calm his bald lover down with a soothing tone, "Don't get so worked up, Ikkaku. I'm sure Renji has an explanation…you do have an explanation, right?"

Renji gulps loudly as he feels all their eyes on him, "There's nothing to explain…this is where I'm moving to."

Rangiku's laughter ends abruptly and no one makes a sound until Shuhei speaks with a sudden realization, "Oh, gods! You weren't really training!" He lets the box he's holding fall to the ground in his shock and Renji secretly hoped there was nothing breakable in there, "You and Captain Kuchiki have been fucking all this time!"

Before Renji can explain or say anything, Ikkaku and Yumichika's eyes widen, Rangiku begins hyperventilating, and Izuru lets out a loud, "WHAT? You and Captain Kuchiki…really?"

"Guys, calm down!" Everyone stops talking and the only sound that can be heard is Rangiku trying to catch her breath, "Yes, me and Byakuya are a couple and yes, we have sex and yes, he did ask me to move in. Now, are there any other questions…calmly and one at a time?"

They're all quiet for a moment and even Rangiku begins to breathe normally again before Ikkaku opens his mouth, "Which one of you bottoms?"

"Ikkaku!" The fifth seat also drops the box he's holding to stare wide eyed at his partner, "That is a very rude and personal question! I don't know how I put up with you sometimes!"

"You're too sensitive, Yumi! He asked if we had any other questions so I asked!" He then drops his box too making Renji wince considering that only Izuru and himself were still holding their boxes.

Yumichika crosses his arms over his chest and frowns, "Well, at least…"

"Stop!" The two men turn their attention to the redhead yelling at them to stop, "It's fine…um, usually he likes to bottom, but every once in a while…um, I do."

The men can hear Rangiku start hyperventilating again and a surprised look appears on Ikkaku's face, "Is that allowed? You know, to switch like that?"

Yumichika rolls his violet eyes at his lover's stupidity, "I told you that we could switch, but you wouldn't have it."

"I thought you liked being on the bottom?" The other movers just stand outside Kuchiki manor quietly watching the lover's quarrel.

"I do, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to be on top once in a while!"

The third seat lets out a frustrated sigh at his best friend's confession, "You never said you wanted to."

"I said that last week, Ikkaku!"

"But, you said it like you were joking!"

Finally, the hyperventilating female regains her breath and breaks into their argument, "Boys! Leave the pillow talk for the pillows."

The two Eleventh Squad members shoot her a death glare, "Shut-up, Rangiku!"

"I like being on bottom." Everyone suddenly looks at the blond man who had just spoken.

"Izuru!" The third Lieutenant drops his box at the sound of Shuhei yelling his name.

Izuru stares down at the box he just dropped and mumbles under his breath, "Well, I do."

The redhead lets out a loud, annoyed sigh, "I don't know why I even asked you guys to help me move in. All you've done is argue the whole time. I just wanted to let my friends know about my relationship and for you guys to be happy for me, but you have all made it about yourselves." He squeezes the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger before continuing, "Ikkaku, just let Yumichika top one day. I promise it won't kill you. Shuhei, stop getting so embarrassed about your and Izuru's relationship. We all know about it. Rangiku, stop getting overly excited about your gay guy friends fucking and go do some work."

The four other guys sigh and look ashamed of themselves as they pick up the boxes they dropped, but Rangiku places her hands on her hips and looks straight at Renji, "You just wait until the SWA finds out about this!" The blonde woman stomps off leaving the guys to carry in Renji's belongings. For the most part, Renji figured his friends weren't too shocked by the news and they were actually happy for him.

Byakuya, on the other hand, is sitting in his office at the Sixth Division trying to get some work done, but he keeps having unwanted visitors.

The first two are Captain Soi Fon and Captain Unohana informing him that Lieutenant Matsumoto has told them every thing about he and Renji's relationship. The two female Captains giggle and ask him if this news is true. He doesn't feel any need to lie and nods to answer their question. Then the women ask if they may take a picture of him and Renji together to which the sixth Captain declines making their giggling subside. The two female Captains finally leave, but not before the fourth Captain places a paper bag on his desk and informs him to practice safe sex before leaving the office close behind the second Captain.

Just as the nobleman deposits the bag in his desk drawer his office door opens revealing Captain Zaraki. He strolls over to the desk and places his hands on its surface, "Hey, rich bitch…is it true that my boys are helping your Lieutenant lover move into that big mansion of yours?"

Byakuya grits his teeth to stop himself from saying something inappropriate to his fellow Captain. He didn't want to bring himself down to the large man's level after all and answers calmly, "Lieutenant Abarai is in fact my lover and the request I sent for your third and fifth seat officers was indeed sent to ask for their help in his moving to my manor."

"How long have you been…you know, playing for that team? Didn't you used to be married to a chic?"

The sixth Captain lets out an aggravated sigh and nods, "Yes, I was married to a woman and Lieutenant Abarai is my first male lover. Is that a problem, Captain Zaraki?"

"No, not at all." He straightens his posture and removes his hands from the desk, "My boys are playing on the same team as you and that Lieutenant of yours and I couldn't ask for better officers, I just heard the rumor and I had to come find out for myself."

Byakuya's calm expression never changes as he once again addresses the other Captain, "If that will be all, Captain. I am very busy and I would like to finish my work in a timely manner. I do not want to get home too late and not have my lover fuck me into the futon before turning in for the night."

The eleventh Captain's uncovered eye widens at the usually polite noble's naughty talking, "Well, good luck with that." Zaraki leaves the office and Byakuya can hear the man's young Lieutenant wanting to know if he'd gotten any candy.

The sixth Captain lets out a defeated sigh. He knew he shouldn't have let the brutish Captain get to him, but he just couldn't help himself. His scarlet haired lover was starting to rub off on him.

The dark haired Captain is interrupted a few more times by the twelfth Captain asking as usual if he and Renji would come to his lab and be his new test subjects. Byakuya quickly dismisses the insane Captain and is lastly bothered by Captain Shunsui Kyoraku.

The bearded man heard the news from Captain Ukitake. Byakuya had previously mentioned his and Renji's relationship to the white haired man. He should have known the thirteenth Captain would tell his own lover about it and here he was. The pink clad man is sitting on the edge of Byakuya's desk telling him sex stories that he really wished he didn't have to hear and giving him sex advice as if the noble were a virgin. Just when the Kuchiki heir can't take anymore of the eighth Captain's stupid chatter and is about to say something rude to one of the oldest Captains, his Lieutenant/lover walks into the office.

"Oh, good evening, Captain Kyoraku." The redhead bows politely to the eighth Captain.

Shunsui finally realizes Renji's presence and stands up from the desk, "Look at the time…why didn't you kick me out, Byakuya?"

The nobleman flashes the eighth Captain a fake pleasant expression, "Your talks are always so enlightening, Captain Kyoraku."

The bearded Captain lets out a loud laugh and slaps Renji on the back playfully making Renji take a few steps forward, "I'll leave you boys to it." He gives the tattooed Lieutenant a wink, "Don't wear him out too bad, son."

Shunsui finally leaves the office, but not before seeing the splash of pink go across Renji's cheeks at his words. Byakuya lets out a relieved sigh and finally speaks to his lover, "Why are you here, Renji? I thought you would meet me at the manor."

"I wanted to walk ya home. My friends didn't make moving in a simple task. I couldn't wait to see ya." He gives his Captain a cute, but slightly flustered smile.

The Captain stands up and walks to stand next to Renji, "I am glad to see you. I have been bothered by nosey Captains all day." He grabs the redhead's warm hand in his and they make their way out of the Sixth Division and toward the Kuchiki manor together.

The two men make it home and change into more comfortable clothes before sitting outside beside Byakuya's beloved Koi pond drinking tea together. The raven haired shinigami rests his head on the younger man's shoulder and lets out a soft, content sigh, "I am glad that you decided to move in and I hope that we can spend all of our evenings together like this."

"Me too and I also hope we can spend the night even closer together if you catch my meaning."

"I believe that I do and I so desperately need it after the day I have had."

Renji smiles as he places his tea down beside him and wraps his arm around Byakuya's shoulder, "I'll help ya unwind in a few minutes, but right now I have a surprise for ya."

The Kuchiki heir raises his head to look at his lover's face, "What kind of surprise?"

The Lieutenant reaches into the folds of his robe with the hand that isn't around the Captain and pulls out a small, fat book, "I had Rukia send me this to give to ya."

Byakuya takes the book from Renji and smiles when he reads the title, _Fairy Tales for Children_. The nobleman flips through the pages then hands the book back to Renji, "Read me a story."

"Which one do ya wanna hear?" He opens the book to the table of contents.

The sixth Captain once again rests his head on the shoulder of his lover, "Surprise me. I want to hear them all eventually and you will be here every night to read me a different one until we finish it…together."

"Hm, okay." The crimson haired man flips a few pages before deciding on a story, "How about _Beauty and the Beast_?"

"I suppose…what does this beast look like?"

Renji chuckles a bit before answering, "He kinda looks like Captain Komamura."

Byakuya snuggles closer to the redhead and nods, "I think I would like that story."

Renji begins reading and before he knows it he is finished reading the story of the beast. He also notices that his lover is sleeping peacefully against his shoulder. The Lieutenant smiles knowing that he's the only person that ever gets to see the proud Byakuya Kuchiki this vulnerable and cute.

He closes the book and places it back in his robes as he gently stands up and brings the Captain into his arms. Renji carries his lover to their bedroom and lays him softly down onto the futon. The redhead joins the sleeping noble on the futon and wraps his arms around him. Renji is a little disappointed that he won't get to make love to the pale Captain tonight, but that will just make it feel that much better in the morning.

The End.

Started: 6/27/2012

Finished: 7/30/2012

* * *

Done! I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. I didn't plan for the fairy tale theme at all until I was actually writing that section. I hope it didn't sound too corny.

Also, this is so random, but I just wonder if there are any Mississippi people out there reading my stuff. I love chatting with people from different countries and states, but it'd be cool to find someone else from Mississippi. By the way, it is hotter than hell here this time of year and the humidity is a bitch!

Okay, read and review if you like. Thanks to everyone that stuck with this fic until the end. As always, Love Ya! TTFN


End file.
